


The One Left Behind

by The_last_queer_standing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger Management, Angst, Army, Beating, Best Friends, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Flashbacks, Hurt, Isolation, Leadership, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pain, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Planets, Prequel, Scars, Sequel, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_queer_standing/pseuds/The_last_queer_standing
Summary: “Well… since you are so sure I’m your ‘son’, answer this question for me…Mrs. Luthor-Danvers…”, Liam sip the words out with so much venom, it scared Kara.“And that is?", Kara asked.Liam looked between the two of them, as his eyes filled with unshed tears, “Why did you leave me alone?” A single tear rolled down his cheek.They stood their in silents, as Liam waited for an answer to his question, neither Kara nor Lena could give an answer to.After a couple of minutes, Liam moved to sit down, as he said the only thing on his mind…“Just leave like you did before…"OrMeet Liam Luthor-Danvers... or better known as General Liam...After being abandoned by his parents on Argo City, he ran away and joined a universal Army. Helping others, trying to escape the pain of never having a real family...Almost 25 years later... two women show up at his office door, claiming to be Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers...His parents...What can Liam do? Forgive them and let them back into his life,  despite all the trauma and pain. Or walk away like they did all those years ago.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Original Character(s), Kara - Relationship, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... I like to start off with saying this is my first famfic... so yeah  
> And please go show my friend who helped with editing on her wattpad @cookies_and_tae (also posted there)  
> More chapters coming  
> Enjoy

##### Earth 38

##### 

Kara Danvers ace reporter by day, and superhero by night or better known as Supergirl. She was tall, about 5'9, 5'10, with a muscular frame, and wavy blonde hair. She had these bright crystal blue eyes that held a sense of purity and innocence. All the qualities of something out of this world.  
  
Which was true because she wasn't from Earth. Kara Danvers was originally born, Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, or also known as Superman's cousin.  
  
However, Kara was 13 years old when she was sent to earth to protect Kal-El, but her ship was knocked off course and sent her to the Phantom Zone. Time stood still there, so when Kara finally landed on earth 24 years later, she was still 13 and Kal-El was 24, and known as Superman and Clark Kent.  
  
Kal-El sent Kara to the Danvers family. There she met Alex Danvers, her new sister, and her new parents, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Alex was an average height for her age, with a well framed body, she had auburn hair, with dark brown eyes. Eliza was a sweet woman, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. While Jeremiah was the opposite, Alex always looked more like her father, with the same dark brown eyes. The only difference being Jeremiah's hair was a darker brown.  
  
At first Alex and Kara's relationship was rocky and they didn't get along very well, but as time went on they learned to love each other and become true sisters.  
  
As time passed, Kara and Alex graduated high school, then college. Alex getting a masters in medical school to become a doctor, and Kara getting a degree in journalism. Alex and Kara decided to move to National city after college. Alex got recruited at a government facility, called the DEO or Department of Extranormal Operations, as an agent and a doctor.  
  
Kara began working at CatCo, the worldwide media company, and acted as human as possible . However, one night Alex’s plane blow an engine, causing Kara to out herself to the world. After that day, Kara Danvers became a secret identity, as Supergirl took the limelight and became a superhero.

  


It has been about 2 years of Kara being Supergirl, when she met Ms. Lena Luthor. Lena was a short woman, about 5’4, 5’5. She had long raven hair that was silky and smooth, with pale skin, and beautiful emerald eyes. She was the newly appointed CEO of LuthorCorp, after her brother Lex Luthor became a crazy sociopath, and tried to murder Superman.  
  
Lena moved to National City to give the company a fresh start. Starting with rebranding, renaming LuthorCorp to L-Corp. This was only the first step in rebuilding the company, but then Lena had an assassination attempt on her life and Supergirl was there to save her, along with her couisn, Superman.  
  
The next day Clark Kent, reporter at the Daily Planet, and man who put evidence up to get her brother convicted of all his crimes, and anti-alien acts, showed up at her office door, followed close by a blonde woman, with dark framed glasses. Lena couldn’t help but be intrigued by the new woman.  
  
Things went very smoothly, even when Mr. Kent said, “But you’re a _Luthor_.” Which hit hard for Lena, as she had never done anything to hurt others. However, the blonde woman, who she found out was named Kara, took to her side stating, “Not _everyone_ is like their family…”  
  
Lena and Kara hit it off like they were meant to be best friends, and that’s how things were for a long while. Kara and Lena became best friends, Lena came to game nights, over to Kara’s apartment, and even had lunch/dinner dates with Kara.  
  
After a couple of months, Kara finally came clean to Lena, about being Supergirl. Lena was upset and didn’t even know why… She had barely known Kara, but she finally came to the conclusion that… She was _in love with Kara Danvers_ … and this thought scared her.  
  
Lena finally told Kara, but it took Kara getting shot with a Krytoniate gun, for Lena to confess she was in love with her. And thank any God anywhere that Kara said she loved her too, and that was the reason she didn’t tell her who she was. Kara was scared of losing the one person she would pick over the world.  
  
Days turned into months and months turned into years. It had been 3 years since Kara and Lena started dating, and finally Kara popped the question on their 3rd anniversary. Of course, Lena said yes, and as the say everything else was history. 

##### 2 years later…

##### 

Lena fall pregnant, thanks to Kara's alien biology. Kara and Lena where overly excited, they could finally have the family they’ve always dreamed of. But of course, the universe had other plans.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> There's a part 2

##### 25 years later…  
2048 November 3  
On the planet Starhaven

##### 

After a long hard fight to win, the war finally ended, with Liam left alone yet again. Liam was a tall, muscular man about 6’1, with raven hair and crystal blue eyes, with a small hint of green, and not to mention the general of the best army in the universe. So yes, he shouldn’t be lonely, he has a whole army who calls him family. He knows all their names, all their families, but still Liam felt alone in the world. Of course he had his best friend Alissa, who was like a sister, but Liam don’t have parents or any blood family. His parents abandoned him the day he was born, they shipped him off to Argo city, for his grandma, Alura, to take care of him.

At 10 years old, Liam joined an army group, that was trying to save and help people in need. At the age of 12, he began building his own army that saves planets from dictatorship, sexism, slavery, discrimination, and anything that can hurt the planet or others. Now it’s been 14 years since he first started saving planets, and he has saved over 451 plants in the span of 14 different galaxies. 

Now the 24 year old, almost 25 year old general, was sitting at his office desk, in one of the army bases buildings, finishing some paperwork. Just as he was about to complete the work, he heard a commotion in the hall. He begins to stand up as a short raven haired woman burst through the door. She has these bright emerald eyes and she was wearing black slacks, with a maroon blouse, and killer high heels. Followed close behind her was a familiar looking blonde, wearing dark denim jeans, with a white button-up shirt that was not fully tucked in, and black flats. She had dark framed glasses, that hid her crystal blue eyes slightly. The blonde woman was about 2 inches taller than the raven haired woman, even with the high heels, and she looked very fit.

Both women stopped dead in their tracks, like they had seen a ghost, when they looked and saw Liam, who was smiling in amusement, with an eyebrow raised in question. He ran a hand through his short black hair and looked at both women with a confused look.

He reached out his hand for the short woman to shake and cleared his throat, “I’m Liam, how can I help you ma'am?”

The woman just looked at him for a long moment not speaking a word, Liam dropped his hand and began to open his mouth, but before the words could come out, the woman whispered out. “It’s really you… I t-thought… You’re still alive!!”

Liam became confused at these words, he’s sure he doesn’t know this woman, and by the beautiful princess cut diamond on her left hand, they never went out. 

The woman could see the confusion written on his face and quickly turned to look at the tall blonde. They locked eyes in what seemed to be a silent agreement, and then turned back to Liam, wearing matching sad smiles. 

The shorter woman took a deep breath, “Hello Liam, my name is Lena… Lena Luthor-Danvers, and this-”, she patted the blondes arm, who smiled, ”is my wife, Kara Luthor-Danvers.” 

Liam smiled a little and shook both of their hands and said, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Luthor-Danv…” Liam cut himself off as he said the name, and his eyes widened as the realization hit him like a kick to the face. That… name used to be his last name, but he hadn’t heard or used the last name after he joined and started his career in the military. He left the horrid name behind, after finally accepting that his parents didn’t want him and won’t come back. 

Liam’s smile dropped, fairly quickly, to a hard, unreadable mask of no emotion. Kara, the tall blonde, caught sight of this change quickly and moved in front of her wife, looking tense and uneasy. 

“Look Liam, we don’t want to cause or start anything. We are just two parents, that got worried because their son was kidnapped… so we decided to find you…”, the blonde was holding Lena’s hand and watched Liam’s movements carefully.

At the mention of, ‘ Two parents, that ‘ _got worried_ ’ about ‘ _their son_ ’’, Liam’s crystal blue eyes snapped up, being met with ones that were almost identical. However, Liam’s had a storm of emotions rolling through them.

No matter what Liam was feeling, he pushed them down and faked a great smile, while stating, “I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong ‘son’, because I have _no_ idea who you are… so you shouldn’t be worried. Things like that always happen to me. Comes with the job title...” 

Lena saw right through his lie and practically screamed, “Look here, Liam Alexander Luthor-Danvers, you know exactly who we are… we are your parents and you… _YOU_ are our son!!” 

At that point all the blood in Liam’s face drained at someone knowing and saying his full name, but it also began to boil under his skin at the anger he was holding in for this woman, who gave her the right to up and enter his life, now of all places. 

“Well… since you are so sure I’m your ‘ _son_ ’, answer this question for me… _Mrs. Luthor-Danvers_ …”, Liam sip the words out with so much venom, it scared Kara.

“And that question is?”, Kara sound confident, but looked very anxious. 

Liam looked between the two of them, as his eyes filled with unshed tears, “Why did you leave me alone?” A single tear rolled down his cheek and fell on a piece of paper. He hadn’t cried about his parents for nearly 20 years, and hardly ever cried even with all that he has lost.

They stood their in silents, as Liam waited for an answer to his question, neither Kara nor, Lena could give an answer to. Liam watched as the pair struggled to come up with an answer to the question, because really… How can parents leave their kid, their own flesh and blood, alone, feeling unwanted and unloved for years, and then randomly show up almost 25 years later because now they are ‘ _worried_ ’??

After a couple more minutes of silents, Liam moved to sit back down and finish the paperwork as he said the only thing going through as mind…

“ _Just… Just leave… like you did before…_ "


	3. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you enjoy  
> Next Saturday I'll post a prequel and it's going to be long  
> After the prequel I'll post the sequel  
> If there's a better way then leave comments  
> Enjoy!!

“ _Just… Just leave… like you did before…_ "

The words echoed through Lena's ears and Liam showed no sign that he regretted saying the words because to Liam, that was the truth. He didn't want them around. It showed Lena that she messed up and there might not be a way back.

At this Lena’s eyes began to shine with tears and she rushed to try and explain things to Liam, but before a word could leave her mouth, Liam held out his hand to stop her, as he didn’t look up from the paper.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I am a very busy man, as you may see...and have no time for these dumb games of yours. I’m sure you know where the exit is…”, Liam began writing. 

Lena was on the edge of crying, then Kara stepped in, “Liam, let your mom explain… She only wants you to see our side.” 

At this Liam pulled a sharp longsword out from under his desk, as he stood he pointed the sword edge only inches away from Kara’s throat. “First of all, I have no _mom_. And as I said before…”, Liam’s face became one of steel as he threw the sword at the wall, causing it to penetrate the wall and stick out, “ leave and never come back.”

At this Kara’s eyes widened and she began backing away to the door, while pulling Lena with her. “Liam please?? It’s just a misunderstanding!!”, Lena nearly sobbed.

Liam shook his head, “You’re right… This is just a _big misunderstanding_ …”, Liam walked into Lena’s personally space and grabbed her chin, while smiling in a devilish way, “because your little Liam died on the shipping docs of Argo city, where he waited for his parents to come back and say it’s time to come home, but sadly everyday they didn’t show…the little boy lost hope…”

All the color completely drained from Lena’s face at those words Liam said. Liam smiled at this reaction, and released Lena’s chin and walked back to his desk. “Have a good evening, Mrs & Mrs. Luthor-Danvers’. Safe travels home to Earth.”

Lena was practically dragged out by Kara, as tears began falling from her eyes. As soon as Liam knew they were no longer in hearing distance, he took a sharp inhale and then looked down at his desk to see the paper with the tear drop. It was just sitting there mocking him. It was his breaking point.

He picked up one of the wooden chairs in the corner and threw it against the wall, causing in to smash into pieces. For hours, Liam just screamed, cried, and broke things, making his office a huge mess. 

He drank 3 bottles full of whiskey, punched a punching bag, till 3 in the morning. Finally passing out from exhaustion, mentally and physically, at around 4am on his office floor. Surrounded by broken furniture, glass, and ripped papers.

As he fell into a deep slumber, all he could think was, 'This is going to be a long, difficult year…'

Liam woke the next day at 4pm with a pounding headache. "Well shit!", He cursed under his breath at the mess around him, as he rubbed his temples to ease the headache.

'I should probably… clean up…", Liam fell back against the floor and signed deeply.

After 4 ½ long hours, Liam's office finally looked back to normal. Liam was still hurting, so he decided to train. And that's what he did for almost a whole week.


	4. The Birth of a Luther-Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel

##### 25 years earlier  
Earth  
2023  
11:00pm

##### 

It was a cold snowy winters night. The snow was thick as it coded the ground, making it look like a white Wonderland. In the thick snow there was a beautiful ranch house, with the lights still on.

Inside, Kara was sitting in the living room, looking out the window. She didn't want this to happen, no parent ever did. She knew there was no way of keeping her baby. Lena and her worked for months to find another way, but in the end it was their happiness and family or the world's safety.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand tapped her shoulder. "Hey… Lena's ready to see you…", Alex smiled sadly as she spoke. Kara smiled slightly at Alex, as she got up and walked to her and Lena's bedroom.

There she found Lena sitting up holding a bundle wrapped in a blue and red blanket, for what may be the last and only time. Kara took a deep breath to steady herself, this was her first child, a baby boy, that she wouldn't get to know. That she would never see grow up.

She stopped and stared at the image in front of her. It was the most beautiful thing she was ever seen. And when she stepped closer and saw the baby's face, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, since meeting Lena.

He was cute and beautiful and so tiny, with rosy chubby cheeks and thick dark hair, that remind Kara of Lena. His eyes though, were a different story, they were the same bright blue as Kara's, and her father, Zor-El, but with the smallest hint of Lena's emerald green. 

And Lena couldn't get over them. The baby was just a perfect mix between her and Kara. She loved it.

Kara sat beside Lena, causing her to immediately leaned back and melt into her wife's side. "Hey babe… how's he doing?", Kara smiled sadly as she ran the back of her index finger over his cheek, which caused his lips to turn up into a small smile.

“He’s doing fine, but how are you?”, Lena said looking up from the baby to her wife. Lena watched Kara’s face and body movement carefully.

“I’m fine...w-why??”, Kara said a little too fast. Her voice was heavy and her eyes betrayed her, when a single tear rolled down her cheek. ‘So much for trying to be hopeful.’, Kara thought to herself.

Lena saw the tear rolling down Kara’s cheek, which in turn caused tears to start falling down her cheeks. In a thick voice, as she tried holding back the sobs, she told Kara, “ No you’re not...and I’m not either. He’s our son and we can’t keep him…”

Lena’s tears started to flow faster and Kara wrapped her in her arms and held her tightly. Sobs escaped from her, as she thought that… this small human, half human, this baby, her son couldn’t grow up on earth. She would never get to see him grow up and that just broke her heart even more. For once she wished she wasn’t a hero, she just wanted to be selfish.

After a while, both her’s and Kara’s cries stopped, but the evidence of puffy eyes, red cheeks, and tear tracks, still showed. 

“Well at least we can name him...so we will always be there for him.”, Kara smiled hopefully, as the baby wrapped her finger up in his hand. 

“You are right… so…”, Lena shifted him, till he was standing up right, facing her and Kara. His face changed from a small, content smile, to a full on Kara Danvers pout, from the loss of warmth and connect.

“Well he definitely has your pout.”, Lena smiled and laughed a little, she started to bounce him in her lap, so he won’t cry. 

Kara studied him for a second and then said, “Well I think he looks like a Leo…”

Lena looked at the baby closely, “No… I think he looks like a…” Her and Kara turned to look at each other...

“Liam!!”, they both said in unison, smiling at each other.

“And for the middle name I was thinking Alexander…”, Lena smiled sadly as she laid Liam back in her arms. “After the person my brother used to be and your sister…”, Lena added as she looked over to Kara.

Kara was shocked but after a while she kissed Lena, and said against her lips, “I love it…” She looked at the baby and pretended to shake his hand, “Welcome to the world, Liam Alexander Luthor-Danvers.”

Just then Alex, Nia and Brainy came running in through the door, out of breath. “I’m sorry Kara, but...it’s time…”, Alex said in a grave voice.

Kara and Lena looked at each other with tears burning in their eyes. Lena looked down at Liam and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry baby, just know that I will always love you.” Lena tried holding back her sobs, but one escaped as Kara took the bundle away.

As Kara ran outside to the pod in the middle of the field, she cradled the baby close to her body. The snow was thick, and it was getting hard to see. As she approached the small pod, ready to take Liam to Argo, she kissed his head, and said, “I promise I will bring you back home, but for now December 21, 2023...will be the saddest day of my life…”

Kara place him in the pod and whispered, “I love you”, as it shot up into space and away from Earth. At this point Kara couldn’t hold back the tears, she started crying and she didn’t know if she would ever stop. Her baby was gone, ripped from her and she couldn’t stop it.

She fell to her knees and curled up into a ball. Alex ran over to her sister and wrapped her in a tight hug. “He’s gone, Alex. I-I failed…”, Kara sobbed into Alex’s shoulder. 

“Shhh… You didn’t fail. You did all you could… It’s going to be okay. We’ll bring him back, but for now… t-this was the best choice…”, Alex said softly, a small tear rolled down her cheek as she pulled her little sister closer to her.

She hated seeing Kara in pain, but they had to send Liam away. For his own safety and the people of earth's safety. Alex prayed to any god out there that Liam would find his way back home.


	5. A Growth of a Soldier

##### 10 years later…  
Argo City  
June 22nd, 2033

##### 

Liam sat on a hill under a huge tree. He was about a good way away from an army base that was sorting out supplies, food, and shipping soldiers out to go fight.

Liam enjoyed watching them work, because he was hoping he could join the army one day, to help those in need. However, after Alura found out about his interest in joining the war efforts, she began pushing more school and book work on him. 

Liam was a bright student, and was ranked top in all his classes, but deep down inside Liam know that wasn’t him. He couldn’t really help people sitting behind a desk solving math problems, he rather be outside fighting for what he thought was right.

As Liam sat, leaning on the tree, like he always did, a tall well built man walked up to him. He was the Lieutenant Colonel of the army. Liam was shocked that man was walking up to him, ‘Guess I was spotted…’, Liam thought.

“Hello, little one…”, the colonel smiled and held out his hand. “My names Lieutenant Colonel Oliver Brandford, it’s nice to meet you…”

Liam smiled shyly and shook Oliver’s hand, “Liam.”

The colonel raised an eyebrow, “ Well, Liam… Can I ask why you are watching my brigade?”

Liam looked away from the colonel, to the people working, “ Well I always wanted to join but…” Liam thought about the way he wouldn't be able to join, if he said he was a Zor-El, they would never want him in their army, because of Alura’s views on their ways of fighting. However, if he didn’t have parents he could join easily, and technically he didn’t have parents.

“But… my parents are dead so I have no one to sign me up.”, Liam stated in a sad tone, because to him they were dead...at least to him. The Lieutenant didn’t expect that to be the reason, and his smile dropped as he looked at the boy.

Liam was about 5’6, and very fit, his biceps and calves were well-defined for his age, and his abs poked through the shirt he was wearing. Oliver would love to have someone to train and molded into a perfect warrior. “Well I think I can help you with that… if you can keep up…”, Oliver winked with a cheeky smile.

“How about we go down there and got you signed up?”, Liam smiled widely and nodded. They began walking and this was only the beginning.

##### 5 months later…

##### 

Liam moved through the ranks like water. In 5 months he was a command sergeant major, one of the highest enlisted ranks, and he was only 11. After the death of his battalion’s Lieutenant Colonel, Oliver Brandford, during the battle of Xacarro. With no leader the army began to fall, so Liam took charge, resulting in a victory. He was promoted and just kept moving up.

Well time passed, Liam became well-respected and very well-known. People started calling him a hero, because his men and women hardly got hurt, and he hadn’t lost a war or battle yet. Even the older cadets and officers respected him and never treated or saw him as a kid.  


##### 13 months later  
Plant Manrutis

##### 

Liam was now 12 and a General to his own army. He built the army after, one of the commards went rogue, killing innocent people. Most of the people followed Liam, and were glad to have him as a leader. 

At the current moment they were in a war against the manrutians dictator, Seth Gordon. Seth was known for being a ruthless leader with no moral compass, who was respectable for killing over 5,000 different creatures. He didn’t care about anyone but himself, and no one was able to stop him. 

So, Liam was sitting at his desk in his tent, going over different attack plans, to bring Seth to his knees. As he began looking at Seth’s castle blueprints, he heard gunfire and yelling coming from outside. Grabbing his draggers, sword, and gun, Liam ran outside to see what was happening. There he saw Seth and some of his guards attacking his soldiers.

“I’m looking for your leader… Tell me where he is and no one will get hurt…”, the man smiled as he pulled out his sword.

He was about to stab one of the men, but before he could a dagger came flying at him, hitting him straight threw the metacarpus (palm). In turn this caused him to drop the sword, and cry out in pain.

“AAHH!!! What the hell!!!??”, Seth looked at his hand and then around the camp, spotting Liam instantly.

“Look what you've done, you son of a bitch!!”

“I’m sorry to inform you, but I’m no ones son, Seth!!”, Liam smirked as he spit the name out with venom. He walked closer to the man as his soldiers readied their guns and weapons. 

“Well, well, well!! It’s a pleasure to meet the _**great**_ and _**powerful**_ Liam!!”, Seth smiled showing off his rotting teeth, he started walking circles around Liam, as he pulled the dagger from his hand. 

“I was original here to kill all theses...creatures, but I’ll make you a deal…”, Seth stopped walking and pulled out a small remote from his pocket.

“If you come with me, I won’t blow up your whole camp…”

Liam’s eyes widened as he looked around the camp. “Tik-Tok, General…”, Seth said in a low tone.

“Okay, Okay… I’ll go with you...Just don’t hurt them…”, Liam stuttered over his words. The last thing he wanted was these people getting hurt.

Seth looked around them, finding Liam’s soldiers still surrounding them, “Call off your people.”

“Stand down!”, Liam shouted and everyone lowered their weapons slowly.

After that was done, one of Seth guards tied Liam up and dragged him out of the camp.

##### 2 days later…

##### 

“Fuck…”, Liam mumbled under his breath. Liam’s body was beaten to its last string. His clothes were torn to pieces with blood covering most of his body and the floor. There were bruises, stab wounds, and scars forming all over his body. 

Seth entered the room with a newly shaped knife. He ran it down Liam’s exposed rib cage to his stomach, drawing blood as it moved. “Well, you still won’t talk?”, Seth asked, but Liam didn’t answer.

“I asked you a question!”, Seth stabbed the knife a little deeper into Liam’s stomach, earning a loud grunt.

“AHH!! I’d die before telling you anything.”, Liam spit some blood into Seth’s face, as a small smile grow on his face. Seth slapped Liam, and wiped his face.

“Don’t do that shit again. However, that’s good you’re ready to die, that’s what’s happening today.”, Seth looked over his shoulder “Bring him to the Town Square, so everyone can see their hero fall…”, Seth kicked Liam one more time, and then 2 men dragged him away.  


##### Town Square

##### 

Seth stepped up on a big wooden stage, as people gathered around. “Good morning!! It’s a beautiful day… for someone to die!” The crowd gasped and started to whisper to each other. Then the same 2 men came up to the stage and tied Liam to it with large, heavy metal chains.

“Especially for a hero!”, Seth smiled as the crowd stopped talking, seeing Liam, the hero they were waiting for to save them, beaten half to death and bloody, caused all their hopes to die off. And that’s exactly what Seth wanted.

One man ripped off the remainder of Liam’s shirt, while the other handed Seth a long black leather whip. “Now you will see what happens to heros!”, Seth shouted to the crowd.

Before the first blow came to his back, Liam looked up into the crowd. The first thing he noticed was, there were cameras, meaning other planets and people could see what was happening. The next thing he noticed was familiar faces scattered across the crowd, his army was there to save his ass.

Then the first hit of the whip came crashing down on his back, leaving a huge red slash. Then the next and it kept going, till the courter hit 80. Liam didn't grunt, or scream out in pain, he didn't move at all. He kept his eyes on his people. 

He couldn’t feel anymore pain, all he could think about was his people. If anything happened to them, he would never forgive himself. However, Liam’s eyes went wide when they started moving closer. At this Liam started pulling against the chains, to make them stop walking towards him.

Seth started getting angry as he brought the whip down harder each time, not gaining a single noise from Liam. Seth looked to Liam and noticed he wasn't breaking or even feeling the pain. Seth stopped and whispered into a guards ear, who smirked and nodded. A minute later, he came back with a familiar looking girl, that Liam knew all too well...

_**ALISSA!!!** _


	6. Don't Touch My Best Friend

__

#####  _Flashback_  
7 years earlier  
Argo City  
2028

##### 

A 5 year old Liam sat on the shipping docks of Argo city, holding a blue and red blanket, watching as space ships come in and out. He was waiting for 2 special people to come and get him, and yes he was skipping school, but Alura had yet to notice.

As Liam waited, a young girl, about 4 came and sat next to him. She had curly brown hair, and honey brown eyes, with a little tan on her skin, she was very skinny and she was wearing a red and black flannel shirt, with jeans and black boots.

“Hi!”, she said a little loudly, with a big smile on her tiny face.

“Hello...can I help you, or something?”, Liam asked as he looked at the little girl.

“No… I was… while you looked lonely and I always wanted to talk to you…”, the little girl explain in a quiet voice. Liam looked at the girl one more time, and turned back to the ships.

“What are you looking for? Maybe I can help??”, the little girl asked as she looked out to the ships.

“I’m waiting for my parent...they ummm… forgot to come back for me…”,Liam said in a small voice, as tears came to his eyes. He snuggled his face into the blanket, the only thing he had from his parents, to hide his tears.

Just then tiny arms wrapped around him, and pulled him close. “It’s okay to be sad, but if they forgot you, maybe you should make a better life without them…”, said the little girl.

Liam smiled and looked at the little girl, “What’s your name? And how’d you get so smart?” The little girl pulled away from Liam and smiled shyly.

“Well, my name is Alissa… what’s yours?”, Alissa said as she held out her hand.

Liam took her hand and shook it, “Names Liam...It’s nice to meet you Alissa.”

“And to your other question is… my biological parents left me to… my adopted ieiu always says be better without them…”, Alissa said in a sad voice, along with a sad smile.

“That’s good advice...my family’s saying is _El Mayarah_ …it means-”, Liam was cut off.

“Stronger together… That’s beautiful.”, Alissa said in awe. And from that day on Liam and Alissa were best friends.

__

#####  _Present time…_  
2035

##### 

Liam looked wide eyed at Seth and his men. _'How… How did they find her?!'_ , Liam thought. His mind was going a million miles an hour, as they threw Alissa to the ground.

Seth leaned down to Liam's ear and whispered, "Maybe this will break the almighty Liam…"

"NO!!! Please...I'm begging you don't hurt her… she's only 11…", Liam screamed at Seth in horror. 

"Begging… it's going to be funny to see what you do after I beat her to death!", Seth snarled.

All Liam's anger boiled to the surface, and it seemed like the world just slowed. Everything was in slow motion to Liam, and as Seth brought the whip up to hit Alissa, Liam used all that anger.

He pulled on the chains, causing the metal to snap like a pencil. And before the whip could hit his best friend, Liam caught it in his hand. 

The crowd all grasped, while Liam looked Seth in the eyes with a fire, that caused Seth to quiver with fear. Liam moved with a speed of a god, as he twirled Seth around, and wrapping the whip around his neck.

Liam pulled the whip tightly, which in turn, started cutting of Seth's oxygen supply. Seth turned to knock Liam off, but to no avail. Liam didn't let go, till Seth's body went limp and fell to the ground.

Liam was breathing heavily and there was silence. Then the crowd broke out into cheers and he was tackled into a hug by Alissa. 

Seth's men were arrested and so was Seth. The manrutians were finally free and their planet thrived after the arrest of Seth, all thanks to Liam.


	7. The Run-In

##### 4 years later  
May 14, 2039

##### 

That of course was not the last time Liam was kidnapped or tortured, and Liam knew there would be more to come. It came with the job, and Liam accepted that.

Now at 16 years old, he was known all around different planets and galaxies. He was loved by most, for saving over 200 planets from destruction and war, but with that he grew to have a lot of enemies, ready to attack when they could.

With his job Liam never thought about his family or starting one, until one mission caused a domino effect. 

Liam was tracking an alien, called a Krekzols, from the planet Kuthueria, that murdered a village of peaceful Agmins. He was wanted by 60 different planets, for a range of different crimes. So Liam offered to help track the Krekzols, and he found the alien somewhere he wished he didn't.

##### Earth 38  
National City

##### 

Liam hopped through a portal, and found himself in an alley. As he looked down at his watch to where he was, he chuckled bitterly.

"Great… You just had to come to this planet.", Liam sighed as he looked around the bustling city. His watch stated that he was on Earth 38, in National City. 

__

#####  _Flashback_  
December 21, 2036  
Planet Starhaven

##### 

A 13 year old Liam sat behind a huge computer system, overlooking different planets and galaxies, with his arm propped up on the table, with his cheek resting on his hand. As he scrolled through the galaxies, he stopped at the Milky Way. 

“You know, you can always scan the Earth, to find them, right?”, Alissa said as she leaned against the door frame.

Liam looked up and smiled, “I know, but...why waste my time like that?” He shrugged, but before he could skip past the galaxy, Alissa grabbed his arm.

“Just do it, so you can have peace of mind...and so you don’t have to run into them... in the future, of course…”, Alissa smiled kindly and let go of Liam’s wrist.

“Fine…”, Liam started typing something into the computer, then it started zooming into Earth. 

“ ** _Location found… Earth 38, National City_** ”, said the computer’s AI, as it showed a picture of the city.

__

#####  _End Flashback_

#####  __

He shook off the memory, and said to himself, “One mission, in and out. I just have to find this damn alien…” Just as Liam finished his sentence, an explosion went off in the building behind him.

“Well… that’s a check…”, Liam smiled as he ran towards the fire, that started to grow. As he looked around he found the alien, who tried to run away. 

“You!!! Stop!”, Liam shouted as he ran after the alien. Before Liam could catch up to the alien, he was stopped by a tall, muscular, blonde woman. She was wearing a...supersuit? With… the House of EL symbol on it. 

The alien fall to the ground as he ran into the woman. The crowd broke out into loud cheers and shouted out the name Supergirl.

“Fuck...this is going to be difficult…”, Liam mumbled under his breath. 

The alien tried to run away, but Supergirl punched him, knocking him to the ground, and then cuffing him. The alien looked up and met Liam’s eyes, he smirked and mouthed the words, “Good luck.”

Before Liam could stop the ‘hero’ from taking the Krekzols away. She took off into the air, flying away. “Great...Another problem..”, Liam sighed as he looked down at his watch to re-track the alien.

##### 30 minutes later…

##### 

Liam finally found the Krekzols, in some government facility, called the DEO. He snuck in pretty easily, using the blueprints his watch found. As he entered, he saw Supergirl talking to an auburn-haired woman, who appeared to be in charge.

He walked around them to the holding area, that appeared to be housing the alien. As Liam entered the cell room, the Krekzols laid on the bed, asleep. Liam’s anger got the better of him, he was angry the this thing could sleep, after causing some many others pain. So he punched the glass door, causing it to shatter and an alarm to go off.

Liam cursed himself, but he didn’t have time to beat himself up over it right now. He stepped into the cell, the alien looked up with terror in its eyes. Just before Liam could do anything, Supergirl was in the room, followed shortly by the auburn-haired woman, who had some type of gun.

“Back away from the alien...if he hurt your family, he will be rightfully punished.”, Supergirl said in a soft voice as she stepped closer to Liam. 

Liam stopped for a second, as he turned and looked at the blonde. For some reason her voice and face looked so familiar, but Liam couldn’t put a finger on why she did. As he was looking at the blonde, the alien turned getting up to run away, but Liam punched him, which knocked him out.

Turning to his watch, Liam pressed a couple of buttons, and then the alien was being absorbed into his watch. When he stepped out of the cell and over the glass, he looked up to see that both women's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

“Sorry about the…”, Liam gestured to the broken glass. “...inconvenience, but you see the alien or Krekzols, if you may, was a fugitive and wanted for murder, so I was sent to track him down.”, Liam smiled charmingly and the light hit his blue eyes perfect, so you could see the crystal blue, but also the emerald green.

Kara’s breath caught as she looked the man in the eyes. His eyes reminded her of her father, but at the same time it reminded her of Lena. As while as his thick black hair, that looked like Lenas.

‘But it couldn’t be true...He’s on Argo with Alura...right?’, Kara thought to herself. However, before Kara could say anything, the man was walking away.

“Sorry, I need to get going...It was nice to meet you...Supergirl…”, Liam said as he waved bye, but before he could leave the auburn-haired stepped in front of me. 

“You need to stop...That… alien or whatever it is…”, she began, but was cut off by Liam.

“It’s called a Krekzols…”, Liam cut in, as he crossed his arms.

“Whatever… The point is, you need to hand him over, because he is on Earth, in my city, so he is my responsibility!”, the woman said through gritted teeth.

Liam raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the woman, but before he could do or say anything, Supergirl yelled, “Alex stop!! Let him go…” 

“No h-”, Supergirl stepped closer to Alex and gave her a look. Alex stopped and stepped to the side hesitantly. 

“Thank you…”, Liam clicked something on his watch, and a portal began to show. However, before Liam could step into it, Supergirl asked a question.

“What’s your name?”, she asked in a calm, questioning voice. 

Liam smiled and looked at Supergirl, “Name’s Liam, it was nice to meet you…” And then he was gone, as the portal disappeared. 

Leaving a stunned Supergirl standing there with her angry sister...


	8. Where's My Son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Alura....

##### DEO  
5 minutes later

##### 

“What the hell was that?!?”, Alex yelled as she followed Kara into the communication room.

Kara shut the door and turned to look, Alex in the eyes. “We need to call Alura…”, Kara said as she moved around the room to set it up.

“What for?”, Alex asked as she watched Kara. After awhile of no answer, Alex tried asking again, but Kara was calling her mother by then. So she leaned against the wall and waited for her sister to explain.

“Hello, Kara. What can I help you with?”, Alura said in a calm voice.

“Where’s my son?”, Kara yelled as she watched how Alura flicked at the words. Alex's eyes went wide as she pushed herself off the wall.

“He is...umm…”, Alura stuttered as she looked anywhere, but Kara. Alex looked between the hologram of Alura to Kara, who stood there with fire burning in her eyes.

“Ta nahn khuhtiv unah, ieiu??!”, Kara said in a low warning tone. ‘Where is my son, mother’. Alex knew what she said and she knew something was wrong.

“He’s gone… he's been gone for 6 years now...I’m sorry…”, Alura said in a sad voice. 

“WHAT?!?”, Kara’s eyes were wide, and so had Alex’s. Alex took a step closer as she soaked in this new information.

“I have to go…”, Kara hung up on Alura before she could say another word. Kara tried taking deep breaths to calm herself, before she did something stupid.

“H-How did you know tha-that was Liam??”, Alex asked as she stepped closer to Kara and wrapped her in a hug. "I know he said his name...But still...h-how yo-"

“His eyes…”, Kara cut in softly as she leaned into her sister's warm hug.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled away from the hug and tried holding back her tears. She spoke after a long audible sigh, “I have to tell Lena...and we have to find him.”, Kara told Alex, and Alex nodded.


	9. Bears and Bones

##### Planet Paniocury  
Amport City

##### 

As Liam stepped through the portal, he was immediately hounded by reporters, asking about the Krekzols fugitive, and then about his life. ‘Always the same things.’, Liam thought, as he began pushing past the crowd, Alissa ran up to him, helping push by the microphones and cameras.

When they finally got to the camp, Liam’s army sat up, it was peaceful and no one bothered him. “Thank you for that, Bones.”, Liam said as he patted the younger girls back. 

“No problem, Bear.”, Alissa smiled. Liam started laughing, which in turn caused Alissa to start laughing.

“What’s with that nickname?”, Liam quirked an eyebrow, as a corner of his mouth pulled up into an amused smile.

“Well… you are like a bear, big, tall, buff, and… your hair is so fluffy!”, Alissa ran her hand through his hair, to prove her point.

Liam’s smile grew to a bright one, as he began to laugh. He grabbed Alissa up into a big bear hug. "Yeah, I’m a big scary bear!!”, Liam said. They couldn’t stop laughing and their smiles were big and bright.

Alissa and him were like brother and sister, they were always playing pranks on each other and they didn’t fail to make people around them laugh. Liam was just happy that he found someone who could understand him, and be there for him.


	10. Your Other Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no better way of starting off a new year, then for Lena to find out... right?

##### Earth  
L-Corp  
_An hour later…_

##### 

It was around 2 in the afternoon and Lena just got out of a meeting. She sighed heavily as she sat down behind her desk. She couldn't wait to she Kara, it was lunchtime so Kara would be there any minute.

She closed her eyes for a second as she rubbed her forehead. A headache was starting and Lena was not in the mood to deal with one. Just then there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in!", she called and as she said so a blonde head poked through the door with a smile. 

Kara entered into her wife's office and shifted nervously from one foot to another. Lena stood up and walked to her wife with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong??", Lena asked in a soft tone as she reached for Kara's hand. Kara smiled sadly, but she didn't look up to meet Lena's eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me...So you have to come with me to see it.", Kara said with a watery laugh. 

"Darling what's wrong?", Lena squeezed her wife's hand to reassure her it was okay. So when Kara finally looked up, she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Just come with me to the DEO...please?", Kara said quietly and after Lena nodded and told Jess, her assistant, that she'd be back and to reschedule all her meetings. They were off to the DEO.

##### The DEO

##### 

Kara arrived at the DEO within 5 minutes. She landed on the balcony in her super suit and Lena in her arms. Lena smiled softly when she saw Alex and Brainy standing there waiting for them.

“So, what do you need to tell me?”, Lena asked with a slight raise of her eyebrows. No one answered and Alex just looked at Kara with a sympathetic look. 

Brainy cleared his throat and spoke up, “Well it seems your child got into a very dangerous business.”

Lena’s eyes went wide and she looked between Kara and Alex, then to Brainy, “What? What did Lori do this time?!? She’s only _12_!”

Brainy’s raised an eyebrow, but before he could say another word Alex and Kara spoke, “I think we should go somewhere more...private…” after Lena nodded they all went to the boardroom and closed the blends, so no one could see or hear their conversation.

“What did Lori do?!”, Lena asked in a more annoyed tone as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Brainy stood in front of the table and turned on the TV. “Well, I’m here to inform you that Lori did nothing. It seems to be your _other_ child.”, Brainy said as he started typing something on his tablet.

“What do you mean my _other_ chi-”, Lena cut herself off after a picture of a man in an army uniform and a haircut with the sides shaved and the top about 3-5 inches long popped up on the TV. 

The man wasn’t smiling, he had an unimpressed grim look on his face. He was also wearing some kind of military uniform, it was a black coat with a lot of medals and ribbons hanging from the left side. There were pins that looked to be in the shape of different planets and two pins on each collar on the jacket, one had the letters **S.H.** and the other had the letters **L.H.**

“W-Who is that?”, Lena asked as she looked over the picture, till she stopped at the empty crystal blue eyes. They looked so familiar, but yet so different.

“Meet… General Liam, or also known formally as Liam Alexander Luthor-Danvers… your son…”, Brainy said in a neutral voice.

And all the air left Lena's lungs. This can't be true, he was in Argo, living his best life. After a minute of silence she looked over to her wife and said…

"We _need_ to find him…"


	11. A Mission and a New Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say that in the sequel there will be a lot more Lena, Kara, and Liam. However, for this story is talking about Liam's past and how Kara and Lena find him.
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

##### Planet Paniocury  
Amport City  
_4 hours later..._

#####  __

Liam had connected the planet Kuthueria and the village of Agmin, to tell them he had apprehended the Krekzols. They all thanked him and could not be more grateful that families could finally get peace of mind. 

People still found Liam was a very shocking person. It was like Liam was two different people, one minute he was acting like a little kid with Alissa, and the next he was leading thousands into war or asserting dangerous criminals.

He always made sure to come back with all his people, if he ever did go into war. He never left a soldier behind, even if he had to carry them millions of miles. He always made sure they came back to their families, and he also made sure to come back to Alissa in one piece, with great stories to tell.

Liam fought for equality and rights for all. Meaning he fought against leaders and people who supported planet's that had slavery, sexism, discrimination, and anything that went against equality or violated people's freedom. 

So naturally when Liam caught word from the Krekzols that a slave trade was happening in the next 2 months, he jumped on the opportunity to stop it. Alissa also caught wind on the trade and wanted to help in anyway.

A week later and _a lot_ of paperwork and investigating, Liam finally found the men, or as it turned out to be a woman behind the slave trade. And that woman was the great Esther Getty, also known for causing wars and battles between different planets. Esther would take people from their homes and sell them to the highest bidder, whether that be as a house slave or... _other things_.

Liam was getting annoyed and stressed about coming up with a plan. Esther was great at covering her tracks, and she had even destroyed planet's that tried to stop her. So Liam came to the conclusion that it was best if it was only Alissa and him.

The only problem was, he wasn't the best at hacking or disguises. So for Liam not wanting to drag anyone else into this mess, he tried for days to learn these skills. Eventually, after millions of horrible failure, Liam confided into Alissa about his dilemmas. 

And Alissa being Alissa, took the problem into her on hands, even after Liam told her not too. She called up a good friend of hers, who was a brilliant hacker and great at disguises. After explaining the problem, she agreed almost immediately.

'Now to just tell Liam and hope he doesn't kill me', Alissa thought to herself as she hung up the phone.


	12. Telling Liam

##### Liam's office  
_An hour later…_

##### 

Liam sat at his desk, that was overflowing with papers and blueprints, as he read more about Ms.Getty. He was interrupted when he heard running and then a knock on his door.

"Who is it?", Liam yelled as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Liam?", Alissa said a little out of breath as she opened the door.

"What is it now, Alissa?", Liam responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So… you ummm… know how we are going on this dangerous mission? And well… you aren't great with hackin-", Alissa started shyly but was cut off.

"Dammit Alissa, just spit it out. What about the mission?", Liam said as he looked up to Alissa.

"Right… well the both of us can't pull of this mission alone… while not this time. So I may have… called in someone to help…", Alissa rushed the last part.

"Wh-", Liam was cut off before he could begin.

"And before you say some bullshit against it. I personally think adding this person would do us some good.", Alissa stated as she handed a vanilla folder to Liam.

“Here is a bit of background about her…”

“Her? Please don’t tell me this is another ex-girlfriend?!”, Liam sighed as he took the folder and began to read.

“WHAT?! No, she is straight…”, Alissa said in a shocked voice.

Liam closed the folder and rubbed his eyes, “ You do realize neither of us have worked a high stakes mission like this together, let alone another person. And a woman for that matter…”

“Oh Liam stop!! You’re acting like a child! I’m younger than you and I’m acting as the older sibling.”, Alissa yelled a bit annoyed.

“Fine I’ll stop and allow it… on one condition… We need to practice together, so she can protect herself… and we can learn to work as a team. Understood?”, Liam stated in a serious tone.

“Alright, it’s a deal. She’ll be here tomorrow at noon, so the training room 6’o’clock.”, Alissa said with a small nod as she left the office.


	13. The New Edition

##### May 15, 2039  
The Next Day  
Training Room  
5:30pm

##### 

Liam was already in the training room, because he got done with work a little early. He was wearing a black fitting tank top with the words “General” on it that showed a lot of his muscles. He also wear dark gray sweatpants that fit perfectly too. The tank top exposed his muscular arms and biceps, and on the top of his right arm there was a tattoo.

The tattoo was an infinity sign with Alissa’s name under it. Him and Alissa got matching tattoos on their 10 year anniversary of their first meeting. Alissa getting hers on her wrist, while Liam got it on his arm. The tank top helped bring the bold tattoo out even more.

As Liam took a break from training to drink some water, the training room door opened up behind him. He turned to see a fairly short woman, that was maybe about 5 '6 5' 5 walk in. Her brown hair was braided into a ponytail, with a couple of strands that stick out. She was wearing tight black leggings that hugged her curves perfectly, with a slightly oversized light pink t-shirt with a “01” on it. 

Liam stood there with his mouth slightly opened, but he was oblivious till the woman pointed it out. “You should close your mouth, you’re not a codfish.”, she said as she looked over at him.

Liam snapped his jaw shut and straighten his posture, “Well what if I wanted to be a codfish?” He cringed at the question for how stupid it was. 

“What?”, she question with a raised eyebrow. 

She put her hands on her hips and looked Liam up and down. “You know… I thought being a 16 year old general of your own army meant you were supposed to be smart. I guess not though, so I’m assuming anyone can just be a general now a days. Isn’t that right, General Liam?”, she said with a smirk.

Liam took this a little hard, because he worked his ass off to be where he is today. So when someone insulted that hard work, he didn’t take kindly to it. “I'm sorry, miss. I didn't know they allowed airheaded munchkins in my army bases.”, Liam said through gritted teeth.

The woman apparently didn’t like being called an airheaded munchkin because her face changed in a flash. She turned as red as a tomato and balled her fists up, and Liam could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

She suddenly grabbed a hold of his short collar and pulled him to eye level. This action caused the shirt to move and reveal some of Liam’s scars from past tortures and things that keep Liam up at night. As soon as Liam noticed his scars where visible, he knew he needed to do something that would make the woman let go. 

“Listen her _buddy_ and you list-”, the woman began as she pulled Liam closer.

“Hey there love…”, Liam interrupted her and wink to go along with the phase.

The woman froze, she did not expect the general to pull such a stunt. Liam pulled away quickly from her grip and stood up, straightening his shirt back to normal. 

is how you get out of situations like that.”, Liam said in a more serious tone. 

The woman was still frozen in place. She didn’t even know why, but one reason could be because a well defined, muscular, 16 year old general just called her love. Liam looked over to her with a noticeable glare and saw her mouth was hanging open.

“Close your mouth, you’re not a codfish.”, Liam remarked a little cocky.

Before either could say another word, Alissa walked into the room with a clip broad. “Liam, Elizabeth, I see you both have met each other already. Which is good now I don’t have to introduce both of you to each other. Since you two will be working with each other the most.”, Alissa said the last part casually.

“ _WORKING TOGETHER?!?_ ”, they both yelled in unison.

“Yes, together… Do you need me to say it in another language or somethin’?”, Alissa questioned as she looked down at the clip broad.

“No! And I’m not working with her!”, Liam answered

“I’m sorry, Alissa, but when I asked you who I’d be working with, you simply answered a well built and smart man. And he is _NOT_ what you described!”, Elizabeth said as she eyed Liam.

“What do you mean? I described Liam perfectly.”, Alissa said, confused as she looked between Elizabeth and Liam.

“He’s a stupid 16 year old man child, who probably doesn’t know his left from his right.”, Elizabeth complained.

Liam took the insult a little hard and then insulted Elizabeth in return. They began to argue, yell and point fingers at each other. Meanwhile, Alissa stood there watching them go back and forth, like a tennis match. ‘I’d bet 10 bucks that they will end up getting married or something. They already argue like an old married couple and they’ve just met.’, Alissa thought to herself.

The two continued to argue, and Alissa grew tired of it and decided to split them up. “Alright! You two love birds break it up! Your fighting is getting annoying!”, Alissa shouted in an annoyed tone.

“We are not LOVEBIRDS!!”, Liam screamed in anger.

“Let’s just start this practice.”, Elizabeth said as she walked to the mat.


	14. Scars

#####  _30 minutes later…_

“Focus on my core, not my feet!”, Liam barked at Alissa. Alissa was breathing heavily and Elizabeth was chugging water as she sat on the bench. Liam was kicking both their asses and they were drenched in sweat, while Liam barely broke a sweat.

“Take a break! I’ll be right back, you have 10 minutes…”, Liam shouted. As he walked out of the training room, Alissa dropped to the mat in exhaustion. Elizabeth moved from the bench to the mat beside Alissa and handed her a bottle of water. 

“Thank you…”, Alissa said as she drank the whole bottle in one glup.

“So...ummm…”, Elizabeth started hesitantly as she gave Alissa a concerned look.

“So… What?”, Alissa asked raising an eyebrow as she caught her breath. She sat up a little, leaning back on her elbows as she waited for her friend to speck.

“W-what’s all those s-scars from…?”, Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

Alissa’s eyes shot wide open and she stood up immediately, as all traces of exhaustion disappeared. “What scars?! What s-scars on who?!”, Alissa said quickly and high pitched. She smiled nervously as she looked anywhere but Elizabeth’s eyes.

Elizabeth stood up and stepped in front of Alissa. She stood with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look plastered on her face. “You know exactly who I’m talking about...Now you either tell me or I’ll ask him myself…”

Alissa hesitated as she thought about it, Liam would definitely kill her for telling Elizabeth or if she didn’t say anything and Elizabeth asked...she’d for sure be killed. As Alissa thought this over Elizabeth started counting.

“1...2..-”, Elizabeth said as she started walking around Alissa to the door Liam had just walked out of. Alissa started to freak out and at the last second she thought ‘Liam please forgive me..’

“Okay...Okay! I’ll tell you…”, Elizabeth turned on her heels with a smirk building on her face. Alissa lowered her voice and became very serious, “Just… Just don’t tell him I told you… a-and do _NOT_ ask him...Understood?”

Elizabeth swallowed and nodded as her smirk faded. “I-I u-understand.”

Alissa took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, “Umm… Most of the scars are from being tortured…” 

“T-that can’t be right… h-he’s only 16…”, Elizabeth tipped over her words as she gave Alissa a confused look.

“Yes, but he's been in this line of work, since he was 10 and… Wait… H-How did you see them? He’s great at hiding them.”, Alissa questioned.

“Well you see… before you were here we started ‘arguing’ and then I called him dumb and unabled to be a general, so he called me an airheaded munchkin… So of course I grabbed his shirt, and I saw some poke out...But before I could ask he got away.”, Elizabeth explained as she rolled her eyes at the memory.

Alissa smirked, “Let me guess...He said _‘hey love’_.” After Elizabeth confirmed this, Alissa burst out laughing. Elizabeth just smiled and rolled her eyes, but then stopped as something hit her(figuratively) in the face.

“Wait...He’s been doing this since he was 10?!?”, Elizabeth asked wide eyed. 

Alissa stopped laughing and looked at Elizabeth with a sad smile, “Yes...and before you ask...No, he doesn’t have parents… or blood family.”

Elizabeth looked over to the door Liam had walked out of, and bit her lip. “How many?”, she asked quietly without looking at Alissa.

“What?”, Alissa answered in a confused voice.

“How many scars?”, Elizabeth asked again as Alissa went quiet and looking down at her fingers while she fidgeted.

Alissa sighed and said quietly, “How many I’ve counted or how many you want to know about?”

Elizabeth gulped and hesitated, “All of them…” 

Alissa nodded and took a breath as she looked up, “167… well that I know of, but doctor’s think there's more that he wouldn’t show or talk about.”

Elizabeth head snapped to look at Alissa. “I’m sorry...w-what?! 167!?!”, she said in a disbelieving tone.

Alissa flinched at the tone, but nodded. “Um...Doctor’s say his body is covered in… about 87% scar tissue… That’s why he got so angry when you said he’s not a good leader. He always puts himself in danger, so his people don’t get hurt. That’s why he’s so respected and highly-decorated.”, Alissa said in a low tone.

Elizabeth was hit by a wave of guilt about insulting and questioning Liam’s leadership and stand as a general. She was also horrified by the amount of scar tissue he already had at 16. However, before she could speak another word, Liam came back.


	15. Surprise Attacks

Liam walked back into the room with a new shirt, it was a long sleeve dri-fit grey shirt with the same black joggers, both items left little to the imagination as they both fit perfect to his body. He smirked devilishly and rubbed his hands together, “So ladies...who’s ready to get their asses kicked?”

“Ha! You’d wished! I’m going to wipe the mat with that pretty face of yours…”, Alissa commented with the same devilish smirk. When Liam didn’t notice she looked over to Elizabeth with a pleading smile, as to say ‘’.

“Well, if you say so… you better do it then…”, Liam flashed a toothy smile and wink in Alissa’s direction. Then he turned to look at Elizabeth with a serious tone, “So, are you ready to get back to work?”

Elizabeth didn’t answer immediately because she was too busy looking Liam up and down. She was brought back to reality when both Liam and Alissa cleared their throats. “Oh...umm...Sure?”, Elizabeth cleared her throat and binked a little. 

Liam gave her a once over and then turned back to Alissa, “Okay then...Let’s get started. Alissa, you and me first and whoever loses gets to teach Elizabeth. That okay?”, Liam asked in a calm voice and after they both nodded, they began sparring.

#####  _5 minutes later…_

Liam had the upper hand, he was quicker, lighter on his feet then Alissa, and he was a lot stronger than her, but Alissa hasn’t backing down. For that, Liam was very proud, but he wasn’t going to let that cloud his mind. 

As Liam was about to track down Alissa a little girl came running into the room with a piece of paper that held a message. 

“General Liam? There’s an important message for you and Captain Alissa.”, Liam looked away from Alissa to the little girl, and the next thing he knew was his legs were being kicked out from underneath him. Alissa then grabbed both his arm and head, hip-tossing him to the mat, she threw him over her hip and he landed flat on his back, knocking all the air out of him.

After he hit the mat with a loud painful groan he looked up with wide eyes to see Alissa standing above him. “First rule you taught me… Focus on your opponent, not outside sources.” , Alissa smirked and then walked over to the young girl.

Liam stayed on the ground and took deep breaths. Elizabeth got up and walked over to Liam and asked, “You okay? You look like a big baby…”

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny! And yeah I’m fine, just hit my back wrong…”, Liam smiled and rubbed his back as he stood up to his full height.

“A-are you okay?”, Elizabeth had to look almost all the way up because Liam was pretty tall compared to her. 

Liam grumbled out an, ‘I’m fine…’ with a cheeky smile

“Liam… How tall are you?”, Elizabeth couldn’t help but asked as she looked up at Liam who looked so handsome with that smile, and that tight shirt and fitting joggers wouldn’t helping her situation in anyway.

“Huh?...I’m about 6’0 foot… why?”, Liam asked with a raised eyebrow. Thankful before Elizabeth could answer Alissa came up to them with a serious face.

“Sorry to interrupt but the plan has changed. The slave trade has been moved to 4 weeks from now. Meaning…”, Liam cut her off.

“Meaning we have to leave earlier than expected…”, and when Alissa nodded her confirmation, he gulped. “Ok...I’ll train Elizabeth during the journey and tell Joseph to get the L.A.D Hammerhead ready for take off.”


	16. It's the Thought that Counts, Right?

##### June 5, 2039  
_3 weeks and 4 days later…_  
One day out of Planet Evis

##### 

Traveling was hard on Elizabeth's body, causing them to stop more often, but it helped a lot with her training. 

Of course as promised, Liam taught Elizabeth everything she would need to know if ever in danger. This caused them to become closer and learn a lot about each other, mostly just Elizabeth talking about her life while Liam listened. 

Elizabeth found that Liam was a great listen and very funny when he wanted to be, but she also found that he did have ignorant ways of looking at life.

Like, for example, Liam would stay up every night to watch over her and Alissa. One night she woke up to find him sitting in the study next to the fire. 

"Liam?", she called from the doorway.

"Hey…", he looked over to her with a soft smile. "You should go back to sleep, tomorrow we will reach Evis."

Elizabeth came and sat next to him, she was not having any of his bullshit. "You need to go to sleep too. You're the _leader_ , remember?", Elizabeth nudged his shoulder playfully.

Liam chuckled softly, "Very funny. I'm sorry to inform you, but Alissa took the lead on this one. She told you we have to dress up and go _'undercover'_ , right?" Liam looked back at the fire and rolled his eyes at the thought of _‘dressing up’_.

“Yes, but not what we are dressing up as or our background story. Did see tell you?”, Elizabeth watched how Liam looked at the fire. It looked like he knew exactly how hot it was if you touched it. She also took note that he normally always wore long sleeve shirts, jackets, and pants. He hardly ever showed his skin and Elizabeth could only guess why. 

It really made her sad that this 16 year old carried so much of the universe on his shoulders. She did some of her own research on Liam and what she found almost made her breakdown into tears. It started with his parents leaving him in Argo City and then at 10 he joined an army group called _The Peace Corps_ , but it never gave specific details of what he did.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Liam started talking. “No she didn’t tell me anything. I’m sure she’ll tell us tomorrow, so you should get some sleep.”, Liam looked back at the fire and rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb.

“No, if you're not sleeping, I’m not…”, Elizabeth said in a tired voice. She tried her best to stay up, but the warmth of the fire and Liam’s body caused sleep to take over.

##### June 6, 2039  
_The Next Morning…_

##### 

Elizabeth woke up in her bed and she didn’t know how. She looked around and found a note on her bedside table, it read…

> _Dear Elizabeth,_
> 
> _You tried to stay up last night with me, but… that was a fail. You fell asleep 20 minutes later, but it’s the thought that counts, right? Anyways, you fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position, so I took your advice and went to bed. I carried you to your bed though, don’t want you to have a backache.  
>  P.S.- You are really light._
> 
> _From, Liam._

She smiled softly at the note and put it away for later. She got dressed for the day and went to the main control room. There she found Alissa and Liam.

“Good you're awake! Now we can get down to business…”, Liam smiled and turned to Alissa as he rubbed his hands together. “So, Bones… What’s the plan?”

Liam was excited to see what Alissa planned, because this was the first plan she did without his help. Alissa smiled happily at how excited Liam was, “Well since there will be a lot of people there, buying slaves, I was thinking… You two are going as a married couple!”

_And that was going to be the last time Alissa came up with a plan...alone..._


	17. Like a Slap to the Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys but I'm sick so things might slow down. Enjoy the chapter tho
> 
> https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g9/M01/1D/51/rBVaVVwPZuyAO3zwAAEz5f4KpiM209.jpg- Liam’s suit Chapter 17
> 
> https://www.selfieleslie.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/9/190219sl-1319-25497b01-black.jpg- Elizabeth’s dress Chapter 17

_“...You two are going as a married couple!”_

Liam started to laugh, “That’s a funny joke...but seriously what’s the plan?” When Alissa didn’t answer, Liam’s face changed to one of disbelief and outrage.

“OH HELL NO! HELL NO!”, Liam yelled so loud it startled both Alissa and Elizabeth. “I will not go along with this plan! I would _NEVER_ marry someone! Real or fake! I would never marry or have kids! And you know this!”

Elizabeth was outraged by this outburst, and Alissa didn’t deserve to be yelled out like that, “Look here! How are you soooo sure? You’re just an ignorant 16 year old. How do you know what you want, right now?” Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Liam with an annoyed face.

Liam spun on his heels to face Elizabeth and raised a challenging eyebrow, “First off ma'am, if I can run a whole army. I think I know what I want in my life, so tell me why an airheaded munchkin questioning my life choices?!” Liam took a step closer, which caused him to be in Elizabeth’s personal space. Elizabeth was very hurt that he started down talking her again, because she finally where getting to know each other. But she guessed she was wrong and before she could think her body took control…

**_SLAP!!_ **

She slapped him right across the face...so hard that his cheek became red. However, Liam took the hit like it was nothing, like it was a piece of paper being thrown at him. Elizabeth’s eyes went wide because she didn’t me to do that, and it also showed her Liam was used to getting hit a lot harder than that. 

Before Elizabeth could apologize or Liam could say another world, Alissa was shouting at them. “STOP IT! Both of you! This is the plan! Whether you like it or not, it’s the best I can do so all those innocent people can go home safe.”, Alissa gritted her teeth and then throw two bags at Liam and Elizabeth.

Liam caught his bag without looking away from Elizabeth, and Elizabeth’s bag hit her feet. “Change and get ready to leave. We are only 2 hours out of Eimwell.”, Alissa huffed and walked away.

Liam huffed out a heavy breath and walked away to change. Elizabeth gulped as he walked away. She wished she could take that slap back. 

Liam came back to the control room wearing a fitting back suit, with a white button up shirt. “Alissa...I need some help… please?”, Liam said shyly as he held up a tie-your-own bow-tie.

“I can’t help you…”, Alissa said in an annoyed voice as she looked at the blueprints of the mansion they would be going, it was called the Ivylane Manor. 

“I know you’re ma-”, Liam started, but was cut off.

“I can’t help you because I don’t know how to do...that”, Alissa said as she gestured to the bow-tie. 

“I c-can help…”, Elizabeth said as she walked into the room in an off the shoulders, very fitting black dress that hugged her curves perfectly with a very low cut collar. Elizabeth walked closer to Liam and took the tie. It took a lot of self-control for Liam not to look Elizabeth up and down.

She popped the collar of his shirt up and started to tie it. Before she was done Liam said, “I’m sorry for calling you an airheaded munchkin…”

Elizabeth chuckled softly and fixed the collar of his shirt, “I take it you don’t apologize very much?” So when Liam nodded softly, Elizabeth smiled, “Well I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to slap you.” 

The corners of Liam’s mouth started to turn up into a smile as he said, “I don’t blame you for slapping me… I think I deserved it…”

“Not really…”, Elizabeth rubbed his cheek softly and stood on her tip-toes and kissed it. When she pulled back Liam was blushing and she smirked as she whispered, “It’s okay to look at me. We are a married couple.” She turned on her black heels and walked away swaying her hips side to side.

Alissa cleared her throat and patted Liam’s shoulder, “Good luck with her, buddy.”

Liam was frozen in place. “Please at least tell me you’re going?”, Liam rubbed his temples slowly with both hands.

Alissa looked at Liam and smiled nervously, “Well yes and no?”

“What does that even mean?”, Liam asked as he looked at Alissa.

“Well, I’ll be sneaking into go get the people out… and you and Elizabeth are the distraction.”, Alissa started to back out of the room. She held up her thumbs and mouthed a ‘Good luck’, and then ran away.

##### Planet Evis  
Eimwell City  
Ivylane Manor

##### 

Liam and Elizabeth walked into the mansion with their arms interlocked. It was a gaping home that sat on the top of a huge mountain called Ivy, hints the name of the mansion. It looked to be the size of a castle, with it’s huge stone walls and high fencing that inclosed the land. The inside was no different.

“Wow...this is huge.”, Elizabeth looked around with wide eyes, as she looked from the marble flooring to the larger imperial staircase to the enormous hanging crystal chandelier.

Liam chuckled and patted Elizabeth’s hand, “You know it’s all for show. They do this in places like this, to make people feel ‘ _fancy_ ’.”

Elizabeth nodded slowly and then looked at Liam with a sad smile. When the finally stopped at one of the standing tables, she asked a question that’s been bugging her since the argument on the ship occurred. “So about earlier… I want to know-- Why don’t you want a family?”

Liam grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and then downed one in a gulp. “Look Elizabeth can we like… talk about that topic… like never…”, Liam said as he looked towards the dance floor. 

Of course Elizabeth was not taking that as an answer. “Answer my question, because that is not an answer…”, Elizabeth said in a stern tone, but Liam didn’t say or look at her.

“You better answer me… or else… I’ll out you in front of all these people.”, Elizabeth said in a serious tone. 

“You’re joking… What about all those people?”, Liam sat down his drink and tried to reach for Elizabeth’s arm, but she took a step back before he could. This action caused some people to turn and look at them. Liam looked around with a nervous smile and then to Elizabeth, who was standing there with a raised eyebrow as she waited.

“Okay! Okay, fine! I’ll tell, just… get over here.”, Liam gave in quickly, he reached his hand out so she could take it. After she did take it, Liam lead them to the dance floor. Taking their position to start slow dancing, Liam spoke quietly so only Elizabeth would hear him. “The reason I don’t want a family is because… I-I don’t want to disappoint them… I’m always working and it’s a very dangerous job… I just don’t want them to think I don’t love them and not be there when the need me-- Kinda like my parents did to me…”, Liam was on the verge of tears.

Elizabeth moved her hands up and cupped his face. She spoke softly as she wiped away the few tears that escaped, “Listen to me--I might have been hard on you, but you deserve to be happy and your parents shouldn’t control or drive how you live your life. Just be better than them.” 

Liam leaned into Elizabeth's soft touch and smiled at her words, “Thank you… I th-”

Liam was cut off when Alissa came in over the comms, “Hey, I’m in the building and have an eye on the victims. Do you copy?” Liam hesitated to answer as he looked at Elizabeth, but he finally did after a couple of seconds.

“Copy… How many are there? And are they heavily guarded?”

“There’s 25 like there should be, and there is only about 6 guards. I’m moving in.”, after Alissa said that, both Elizabeth and Liam heard people getting hit and a minimal amount of gun fire.

“Ouch… I’m sure that’s going to hurt in the morning for some of them.”, Liam said which caused Elizabeth to giggle.

“Alright, everyone is safe and secure. I’ll send them to Starhaven, to be safe. I’m moving out, see you at the ship.”, Alissa said a little out of breath.

Just as Liam was about to leave, Esther Getty walked out onto the stage. “Good evening, ladies and gentleman! A little birdy told me that we have an unwanted guest here tonight!” Liam stopped breathing when guards surrounded them and Esther pointed at him. When people turned to look at him, they gasped in shock.

Esther started walking down the stairs and clapped slowly, “It was so nice of you to join us, General Liam.” Liam’s eyes widened as she stepped closer to him, without thinking he moved in front of Elizabeth to try to shield her from any attacks. “But since you took something that belonged to me, I guess I have to take something of yours!”

Liam gulped and Alissa came over comes saying everyone was safe and being sent away to Starhaven. Liam smiled a little at the relief that those people were safe, but it was short lived when a guard grabbed Elizabeth and Esther pulled out a handgun. For Liam it was like the world had stopped as he heard the gun go off. 

**_BANG!!_ **

Without a second of hesitation, Liam reacted quickly, jumping right in between the bullet and Elizabeth. It hit Liam on the left side of his stomach and he fell to the ground.

“ _LIAM!!!_ ”, Elizabeth shouted in horror


	18. He Needs a Doctor

**_BANG!!_ **

“ _LIAM!!!_ ”, Elizabeth shouted in horror as Liam fell to the ground. She kicked the guard in the balls causing him to let her go. She fell next to Liam and turned him over, so he was laying on his back. 

“Hey, everything’s going to be okay… Just hold on...please?”, Elizabeth’s voice shook as she spoke. She was terrified at how much blood was coming from the bullet wound. It was beginning to turn his white shirt into a mortifying dark red.

“Hey, look at me. I’m going to be ok-- I promise…”, Liam smiled as he looked at Elizabeth. Then he reached for his watch and pushed a button. Before Elizabeth knew it, there was a loud blast and people around them began screaming. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was in the control room of the L.A.D Hammerhead with Liam laying on the floor still bleeding. She rushed to him and called for Alissa. 

“What the hell happen-”, she cut herself off when she saw Liam on the ground bleeding. “Oh my Rao!! Liam!”, Alissa ran over to him and looked at his stomach.

Elizabeth started to hyperventilate and Liam raised his hand to gently rub her cheek, “Hey, I’m going to be okay. I promised…” Elizabeth finally started to breath normally as she leaned into Liam’s touch, she placed her hand over Liam’s and a watery smile grew on her face.

Alissa broke the moment by saying, “The ships medbay can’t get a bullet out like this, it will take hours that we don’t have.”

“Okay… Get me the first aid-kit and my pocket knife, now.”, Liam said in a raspy voice. Alissa ran and got the first aid-kit quickly and then reached into Liam’s shoe, revealing a small black folding knife.

“Here, Liam.”, Alissa sat everything down, while Liam took the knife. He moved his hand away from Elizabeth and opened the knife, while tearing off part of his shirt to expose his wound. After that was done, he began cutting the wound open even more. 

“What are you doing?!”, Elizabeth shouted as she tried to stop him, but Alissa grabbed her hand and held her back. After the wound was cut enough, Liam began digging into it. Elizabeth was starting to freak out again, so she squeezed her eyes closed, and the only thing she could hear was Liam’s grunts and groans of pain.

A long couple of minutes later, Liam pulled out a small silver bullet covered in blood. When Elizabeth opened her eyes, Liam was breathing heavily, while beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Alissa moved to begin cleaning the wound, and after it was cleaned and wrapped, she helped him up and half carried him to the medbay to rest.

Elizabeth followed them and stayed by the door of the medbay, as Alissa ran a few tests. “Good news, there’s no internal damage. Bad news, we can’t leave just yet.”, Alissa said to both Elizabeth and Liam.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Liam and Alissa, “Why can’t we leave? He needs a hospital!” At that Liam started to laugh, but grabbed his stomach in pain. “What’s so funny, dumbass?”, Elizabeth crossed her arms and stared at Liam.

“I don’t go to hospitals. As I said I’ll be fine. It was just a scrap.”, Liam said with a small shrug. “So, why can’t we leave?”, Liam turned to Alissa.

Alissa looked at Elizabeth with an apologetic look and then looked at Liam, “We can’t leave because it’s still a fresh wound and the rapid movement might… make it worse… So we can leave in the next 10 minutes.” Liam nodded and took off his suit jacket, still wearing the half white, half blood stained shirt.

Alissa walked out the medbay and started to walk to the control room. Elizabeth rushed out after her and stepped in front of her, “Alissa, what the hell? That was not a scrap! He needs a doctor!”

Alissa smiled softly and shook her head, “He won’t. He hardly ever does, unless he’s dying.” Alissa shrugs and walked around Elizabeth to the control room, but before Elizabeth could say another word…

**_BOOM!!!_ **

A loud explosion was heard outside of the ship. Alissa ran to check the cameras, her eyes went wide when some of Esther’s men appeared on the screen with guns. “Dammit!”, Alissa grabbed a gun and ran outside. “Get the fuck away from my ship, bitches!!”, Alissa fired the gun at a statue, causing it to break.

“That was a great welcome, Captain Alissa.”, Esther said as she walked out from behind one of her men. Every man aimed their gun at Alissa. “Now dear you're out numbered. If I were you, I’d put the gun down…”, Esther said in a low tone, but Alissa didn’t move, she just aimed her gun at Esther. “Okay then… Men fir-”, just before Esther could finish, someone cut her off. 

“Wait! Hold your fire!”, Liam shouted as he came out of the ship. He was shirtless, as his right hand held his bandaged stomach, and his left hand was raised in surrender. Esther smiled and waved a man over to cuff him. “Alissa put the gun down… please?”, Liam said as he looked at Alissa. She sat the gun down and nodded. 

'He has a plan, I just don't know what it is…', Alissa thought to herself as she watched Liam get cuffed.

Esther clapped her hands happily and walked over to Liam. “Well, this is a better profit than any slave!”, she said as she looked over Liam, and his perfectly sculpted body. “Women will adore those abs…”, she ran a finger over them. “And all these muscles…”, she squeezed his biceps. “But all these scars…”, she ran her fingers over one that ran across his chest, causing him to flinch. “... are a problem.”

Esther smiled wickedly at this reaction, but Liam changed his face to a cold, unreadable expression. This caused Esther to get angry and she pushed on Liam’s bullet wound. He grunted, but didn’t break his face. “Take him!”, she shouted and the man began dragging Liam away.

'Okay, he doesn't have a plan!', Alissa thought and she began to freak out. 'What the fuck, Liam. Elizabeth's right, you're a dumbass.'

“No! Please don’t take him!”, Alissa pleaded, but they just kept walking. Elizabeth ran outside just in time to see what was happening. However before either could do anything Liam turned to look back at them. 

He smiled sadly and mouthed the words, “I’m sorry, and I love you.” Then before he was gone he winked and mouthed the words, “You’ll find me, I know you will.”


	19. Falling for You...

##### June 9, 2039  
_72 hours later…_

##### 

Elizabeth was hacking all the cameras in a 5 mile radius, but came up with nothing. Until an alarm went off, alerting her that there was extreme activity in an abandoned factory. Upon further examination, like Elizabeth hacking into the cameras, Liam was in the warehouse and being guarded by Esther and her goons.

Elizabeth informed Alissa, and the next morning Alissa scoped out the area and came up with a plan of getting Liam out. They waited till it was dark and snuck into the place. 

They snuck in with ease, while Alissa took at all the goons and tied them up, Elizabeth looked for Liam. After 2 minutes of looking she heard a groan on a loft part of the factory. There she found him half beaten and bloody, tied to a pole in a standing position. 

“Liam!”, she ran over to him and untied him. He fell to the ground and was barely breathing. “Liam! It’s Elizabeth, we found you!”, she shook him gently, so he would open his eyes.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, ocean blue eyes opened to meet amber ones. “L-Liz?”, Liam blinked and raised his hand to brush Elizabeth cheek softly. Elizabeth nodded with a teary smile.

“Yes… I found you…”, she raised her hand to his cheek and ran her thumb over a small cut that was there. Liam leaned into her touch and smiled softly. The moment felt so intimate, but was rudely interrupted by one of Esther’s goons.

“Put your hands up!”, he lifted his gun and started to fire it. However, in a flash Liam grabbed Elizabeth’s waist and threw them over the railing. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and pulled her closer to his chest. When they landed, it was in a big pile of old mattress stuffing and leaves. 

When Elizabeth opened her eyes, she found that she was laying on top of Liam, which caused her to blush and her breath to catch in her throat. “Hey…”, she said in a breathless voice as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

“Hey…”, Liam said softly as he looked at Elizabeth’s lips. They stayed there like that, for what felt like an eternity, just looking at each other's lips. They were pulled back to reality by Alissa, when she pulled them up and rushed them outside.

When they were finally outside, Alissa hugged Liam tightly and kissed his forehead. “Thank Rao you’re okay. Come on we have to hurry, we only have…”, she looked at her watch as she handed Liam a leather jacket. “20 seconds…”, she grabbed both Elizabeth’s and Liam’s hand and began to run.

Just as they were a mile away, Liam turned to look at the building, and then…

**_BOOM!!_**

The building exploded into a blazing fire. Liam looked over to Alissa, who smiled nervously and shrugged, “It was their base of operation! I had to blow it up!”

Liam just shook his head and smiled. They turned and began walking to the ship.


	20. I Will Ruin Your Whole Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's this?

_Back at the Factory…_

The factory was blazing with red and orange flames. Everything and everyone inside went down with it, including Esther Getty. However, one thing escaped the dancing flames. A man…

The man crawled out from underneath the fallen building. As he stood, he brushed off his clothes that were covered in soot. He ran a hand through his raven hair that had blond tips, and his blue-green eyes overlooked the still burning building. 

He cracked his neck and then his knuckles. He turned away from the building to see the 3 figures. “I will ruin your _whole life_ , Liam _Luthor-Danvers_. Just you wait…”, the man snarled and then ran off into the night.


	21. It's Now or Never, and I Choose Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I posted, but I'm still working on future chapters for this story and the new work I unload maybe becoming a series for those who asked...so Watch out
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

##### L.A.D. Hammerhead  
_2 minutes later…_

##### 

They all made it back to the ship in one piece, thankfully. Alissa rushed to get off this horrid planet, she wanted to be anywhere but here. After 10 minutes of flying, an incoming call came in saying that all the slaves were safe and heading back to their home planets.

Alissa breathed a sigh of relief and stopped at a planet named, ‘Cordelia’, since it was getting late. When they landed all they saw was different bodies of water and huge trees that proved shadows.

Elizabeth said the word _Cordelia_ means ‘ _daughter of the sea_ ’.

“That explains all the water.”, Alissa jokes, which earned a chuckle from Elizabeth.

#####  _2 hours later…_

The night moved on fairly well. Liam got checked up on in the medbay, and everything was good, except for a few broken ribs and a couple of stitches. Liam didn’t bat an eye when the A.I. told him that he was lucky to not have internal bleeding. 

After a couple of minutes with nothing to do, Liam got bored very quickly. So he decided to go swimming to relax and let the past few days wash away. On his way off the ship he stopped by the study, to tell Alissa.

“Hey Bones, I’m going to go swimming. If that’s ok?”, Liam said in a low voice.

Alissa looked up from her book and smiled softly, “That’s fine, Bear. Just be careful, ok?”

Liam smiled and nodded as he walked away. When he left the ship and stepped out onto the shore by the water and sat down. He stayed there for awhile, just watching the 3 moons in the dark blue sky. After 10 minutes, Liam stood up and stripped so he was only in his boxers. He stepped into the water, and shivered a little at how cold it was. Little did he know, someone was there with him.

##### About 15 feet away from the river…

##### 

Elizabeth was sitting under a tree looking at the 3 moons. She was tired and the past few days were emotionally draining for her, and she could only imagine how drained Liam was. Her mind drifted off thinking about Liam and the intimate moments they shared during his rescue, she blinked out of her thoughts when she heard something in the water. She looked to the river and there she saw him…

Before she knew it, she was up and moving closer, and when Liam turned, the moon’s light shined to reveal scars covering his back. “Oh my God!”

Liam heard that and quickly turned around, there he saw Elizabeth standing there and watching him. “Ahh!!”, Liam dropped further into the water to cover his body, only leaving his head above the water.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t mea-”, Elizabeth tried to explain, but was cut off by Liam.

“No, it’s fine! I was just leaving…”, Liam got out of the water and rushed to get his shirt. His back was facing Elizabeth and before he could put on his shirt, Elizabeth’s hand reached out and began tracing some of the markings without thinking.

Liam gulped and stiffened at the touch, and when he looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth’s face, it was one of curiosity and… pain? As he began to turn, he stopped when her fingers ran over one of his scars, that had faded over time. 

Elizabeth noted that it was longer than the others, and more jagged than the rest, running from the base of his neck to the end of his lower back in a steep angle. To her it seemed to be inflicted by someone who was well trained with a sword or knife.

“Is this the first one?”, Elizabeth asked softly as she looked up to meet Liam’s side eye. He nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. Elizabeth nodded and looked back down to his back and traced some of the other scars. After several minutes of silence Elizabeth spoke.

“I’m sorry thi-this happened to you. You deserve better.”, Elizabeth's voice shook and she blinked back tears, all she wanted to do was hug Liam and never let him go.

Liam smiled and shook his head as he thought, ‘I don’t deserve better. I deserve all the pain that is inflicted on me…’ Liam began to pull away, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm to stop him.

Liam’s eyebrows raised in shock and before he could say anything, Elizabeth pulled him closer and whispered into his lips, “It’s now or never, right?” 

Elizabeth closed the rest of the space between them by connecting their lips into a sweet kiss. Liam tensed up for just a second, but then melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth’s waist and pulled her closer. In response Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Liam’s neck and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

After what felt like minutes, they pulled away to catch their breaths. Elizabeth’s honey amber eyes fluttered open to see crystal blue-greenish eyes looking back at her. 

“Elizabeth…”, Liam’s voice was husky and softer than normal as he looked into her eyes.

“Yes?”, Elizabeth was breathless as she searched Liam’s eyes for any sign of regret, but finding none.

Liam smiled softly, but it looked sad as he brushed a piece of Elizabeth’s golden brown hair behind her ear, “I’m not an easy man to love… and t-this is n-not going to be easy for us.”

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Liam again, when she pulled back she raised their foreheads together and whispered, “I never said I was looking for easy…”

Liam smiled brightly and pulled her closer, “Well, I am willing to try with you. If you're up to the challenge?”

Elizabeth giggled when Liam winked playfully. Elizabeth smiled and rubbed his cheek, “With you… I’m up for the challenge.”

Liam rubbed their noses together and leaned in for another soft kiss. As Liam looked into Elizabeth's eyes, he thought to himself…

‘I’m going to marry _this girl…_ ’


	22. I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You

##### Starhaven  
June 10, 2041  
_2 years later…_

##### 

An 18 year old Liam rushes around a table, trying to get Elizabeth’s and his 2 year anniversary dinner together. “Shit!”, Liam said as he dropped a candle. He was freaking out, this was his longest relationship, and he really cared about it, so he don’t want to fuck up.

Alissa walked into the room and leaned against the door frame, she smiled at the set up Liam had, “Hey there Romeo! Where’s Juliet?”

Liam didn’t answer, he was too busy setting up the candles and flowers. “Hey… don’t be nervous, Bear.”, Alissa looked over the room and table, there were flowers, red chrysanthemums and while carnations, with white unscented candles, and it looked perfect to Alissa.

“Why shouldn’t I be nervous, Bones? I’m asking her to marry me!!”, Liam shouted as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Alissa rubbed his back and pulled him into a hug, “And she’ll say yes, because she loves you… so much Liam and you love her too.”

Liam hugged Alissa back tightly as he began to calm down, “Thank you, Bones. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Alissa smiled and patted Liam’s back, “That’s easy to guess. You’d die without me, duh!” Liam slapped Alissa’s arm playfully, and they both burst out into laughter.

https://www.maykool.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/a/dark-red-off-shoulder-short-sleeve-lace-zipper-chic-party-dress-043878.jpg -Elizabeth's dress 

https://www.oasisshirts.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/wholesale-navy-blue-dress-shirt-mens.jpg -Liam's suit

That night…  
8:00pm

Elizabeth showed up in a beautiful, dark red dress that was off the shoulders, it stopped mid-thigh and brought out her eyes. As she walked into the open room with her 6’ black heels, she was welcomed by a smiling Liam, who was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up mid-forearm, with a grey tie, and black dress pants and shoes.

“Hey, honey! You look amazing as always!”, Liam said a little high pitched as he pecked her ruby red lips.

Elizabeth smiled and looked around the room. There were candles everywhere and in the middle was the table with her favorite flowers as the centerpiece. “This is beautiful, baby.”, Elizabeth commented as she looked back at Liam.

Liam smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, “Thank you… I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

Elizabeth kissed his cheek and smiled, “It is perfect, darling.” Liam smiled softly and led Elizabeth to the table. They sat their eating, talking about their day and anything that came to mind. When they finished, Liam cleaned the plates of the table and pulled out his acoustic guitar.

“Babe, what are you doing?”, Elizabeth asked with a small chuckle.

“Shh… and just listen. You’ll understand… soon.”, Liam smiled as he kissed Elizabeth’s hand softly. As he began to play, Elizabeth immediately knew the song, ‘ _Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley_ , it was their love song. 

https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU

> ♫ _Wise men say only fools rush in  
>  But I can’t help falling in love with you  
>  Shall I stay  
>  Would it be a sin  
>  If I can’t help falling in love with you_
> 
> _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>  Darling so it goes  
>  Some things are meant to be  
>  Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>  For I can’t help falling in love with you_
> 
> _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>  Darling so it goes  
>  Some things are meant to be  
>  Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>  For I can’t help falling in love with you  
>  For I can’t help falling in love with you _♫

Elizabeth smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Liam sang beautifully and when he sang the last line, “ _For I can’t help falling in love with you…_ ”, he pulled off his guitar and dropped to one knee. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring, with a black diamond in the middle and two smaller blue stones on each side. 

https://images.app.goo.gl/meKNqRgo4zTVXUtX8 

Elizabeth was speechless and tears began to roll down her cheeks. “Elizabeth Morgan Taylor, will you do the honor of ma-”, before Liam could finish, Elizabeth jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“Yes… I’ll marry you!! A hundred times yes!” she smiled as Liam slipped the ring on her finger. After he did, Liam leaned back in and they shared a charitable kiss as they held each other.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth started to laugh. “What’s so funny, Liz?”, Liam asked as he smiled brightly at her.

“Well, you see… I remember a certain someone saying… ’ _I will never marry anyone_ ’.”, Elizabeth deepened her voice as she said the quote and laughed again.

“Oh really? I guess they met someone very special, if they changed their mind.”, Liam smiled as he looked into Elizabeth’s eyes.

“I guess… I’m really special then…”, Elizabeth said in a joking voice as she wrapped her arms around Liam’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Oh trust me… You are very special!”, Liam said as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and rubbed her cheek.

Elizabeth leaned into the touch and kissed his palm. “I love you.”, she said in a soft serious voice.

“I love you too.”, Liam smiled. As he looked Elizabeth in the eyes, he knew at that moment…

‘ _This is only the beginning and I can’t wait for what the future holds…_ ’

#####  _Behind the wall…_

The same man with raven hair and blond tips, listens in on Liam and Elizabeth’s ‘date’. His blue-green eyes are full of rage as he hears about Liam’s happiness. 

“I made a promise, General Liam. I don’t break them. I will destroy you and everything you love. Just wait…”, the man smiled evilly as he looked down at a picture of Lena and Kara with a baby boy.

“I already destroyed the family you were meant to have, now I will destroy the one you created.”, he tore the picture into shreds and then he disappeared in a flash.


	23. Finding Her Baby Boy

##### Earth  
National City  
June 20, 2039  
_2 years earlier…_

##### 

Lena sat in her home office looking through millions of articles, but only finding the same things. About Liam's mysterious past, questions about where he came from, him winning another war, everything was the same.

She took off her thick black rimmed glasses, and rubbed her temples. She looked up when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!", she shouted as she went back to looking for information about Liam's main base of operations. 

"Hey, Lee.", Kara said in a soft voice as she began rubbing her wife's shoulders. "You find anything yet?"

Lena melted into her wife's touch. "No, I haven- Wait!", she stops at an article titled, ' _Liam survives kidnapping and Esther Getty is no more!_ '.

"Kidnapping?!", Lena almost shouts, which caused Krypto to jump up from his bed in the corner. He begins barking at the door and Lena mentally slaps herself for yelling that.

"No boy, it's ok! We're trying to find Liam! Remember your best friend!", Kara speaks softly to Krypto. He begins wagging his tail at the name Liam and jumps up on Kara, attaching her with kisses.

Lena smiles at her wife and dog, but can't help the worry that clouds her mind, when she looks at the article. It was recent and explained what Liam was doing on the mission and who Esther Getty was, but there was still no whereabouts on Liam.

She sighed loudly in frustration as she fell back into her chair, then Kara wrapped her in her arms. "We are going to find him, but it's going to take time. And when we find him, we are going to show him all the love in the world… ok?", Kara softly said as she pecked Lena on the lips.

"I know, but it's already been so long.", Lena said in a sad voice as she tried to hold back tears. "I just miss my baby boy…"

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her forehead, "I know baby, because I miss him too. We will begin him home, I can feel it." Lena closed her eyes and let the warmth of her wife calm her.

'We _will_ find him and nothing... _nothing_ will stop us…'

##### Earth  
National City  
December 21, 2041  
_2 years later…_

##### 

Lena sat on her back porch watching Krypto and Lori run around the yard. It was a calm day, no snow just a cold breeze. 

She took a sip of her hot chocolate as she looked at a picture of her baby boy. In the picture he was laying next to Krypto in a House of El onesie with his red and blue blanket.

It was one of her favorites, out of the few she had. She tried to get as many as she could before they sent him away. It hurt so much, but at least she had some time with him. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"MOMMY!!", the blonde 13 year old called. When Lena looked up to her daughter, she was surprised to see her flying a long side Krypto.

"Lori Elizabeth Luthor-Danvers! You better be on the ground in 5 seconds! Do you hear me?", Lena shouted as she walked down the steps to stand in the yard. In 3 seconds Lori was on the ground smiling nervously. 

"You know the rules about flying.", Lena said in a stern voice as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but I was getting bored… there's nothing to do!!", Lori pouted as she looked into identical emerald green eyes.

"That pout isn't going to work… it may work on your ieiu, but not me. Now go inside and we can watch your favorite Christmas movie… with your junk food.", Lena said as she wrapped her arm around Lori's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Really?! You're going to watch Home Alone with me and eat junk food!? Where's my mom and what did you do with her?", Lori joked with a bright smile.

"Whatever! Go put on the movie and I'll get the snacks.", Lena watched Lori go in the house and smiled softly. Maybe one day, Liam would be there to watch movies and eat junk food with them, but for now Lena just hoped that his birthday and Christmas was filled with happiness.


	24. A Wedding

##### Planet Leavis  
November 16, 2041  
_5 months later…_

##### 

Elizabeth, _of course_ , planned everything, from the place to the flowers. She stated that Liam ‘ _was too plain and disorganized_ ’, which Liam took offense too, but after Elizabeth explained what she needed to do, he agreed that he was too plain and disorganized to plan a wedding.

The only thing Liam really picked out was the cake, as a surprise for Elizabeth, and his suit. Which Alissa helped with, it was jet black with a purple bow tie and pocket square. 

“So… How does it feel?”, Alissa said as she adjusted her dark grey suit with a lighter purple long tie.

“I feel amazing! Thank you for helping me.”, Liam smiled and turned back to the full body mirror, and adjusted his bow tie.

“Your welcome! My real question is how are your vows going?”, Alissa said as she smiled.

Liam stopped messing with his tie and turned to face Alissa with a raised eyebrow. “Vows?”, he asked.

Alissa’s eyes went wide and she raised her eyebrows in shock, “Yeah, idiot. It’s like a solemn promise or pledge you make to your partner. Please tell me you didn’t forget them?! Or even worse! You didn’t write them?!”

“I wrote them!”, Liam said in a high pitched voice and a nervous smile.

“You didn’t! Oh my Rao! Elizabeth was right, you are disorganized!”, Alissa groaned as she facepalmed herself.

“Ok I didn’t write them! I’m sorry, can you help me!”, Liam pleaded.

“No! You're on your own! Good luck!”, Alissa waved bye at Liam as she walked out the door.

##### Elizabeth’s Dressing Room  
_5 minutes later…_

##### 

There was a soft knock on Elizabeth’s dressing room door. “Who is it?”, Elizabeth shouted as she turned away from the mirror. The door cracked open to reveal Alissa.

“How’s the bride?”, Alissa stepped into the room with a playful smile. Elizabeth turned back to the mirror with a shock of her head.

“The real question is, how’s the groom?”, Elizabeth brushed her fingers through her hair as she looked at Alissa through the reflection. What she saw was a fidgeting woman with a nervous smile. “Alissa, what’s wrong?”, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

“What?! Nothing is wrong! I promise!”, Alissa said in a high pitched voice as she avoided Elizabeth’s intense eye contact. Alissa cleared her throat and bounced on the balls of her feet, “Sooo… How’s the vows going?”

Elizabeth jumped with excitement when Alissa mentioned vows. She smiled brightly and began fixing her curls, “I’m glad you asked! I need to practice them, but I’ve been working on them for the past 3 months and I can’t wait to read them!”

Alissa breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the chair next to Elizabeth. “That’s great! I bet they will be beautiful.," Alissa smiled and patted Elizabeth's shoulder.

“Not as beautiful as Liam’s. I just have this feeling that they’re going to be sweet and meaningful… Care to give me a sneak peek…”, Elizabeth smiled brightly, but it fell when she saw Alissa’s face.

She turned to Alissa and stopped fixing her hair, “I know that face!” She pointed to Alissa, who shrugged and tried to brush it off, but Elizabeth was not letting it go. “Liam didn’t write them!!!”, Elizabeth jumped up from where she was sitting and began pacing. 

“What?! I never said that! He did write them!”, Alissa jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth’s shoulders to stop her pacing.

Elizabeth looked into Alissa’s eyes and scarfed, “Ok… How do they start?”

Alissa let go of Elizabeth and began racking her brain for ideas. She began fidgeting with her fingers, “Umm… He said that he didn’t want to tell me because he knew you would ask, and you knew how I am with your…” Alissa gestured to Elizabeth’s face, “Your scary face…”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her hand, “Alissa, I know when you’re lying. You fidget when you are. I just can’t believe Liam forgot! This is why I didn’t let him plan the wedding!”

Elizabeth began pacing again as she rubbed her temples, “I just can’t believe I forgot to tell him! This is my fault! I should have known!”

Alissa grabbed Elizabeth’s arms to stop her from pacing and shook her to get her attention, “Hey! Calm down, it’s not your fault! Everything is going to be fine… Liam is smart and will make this wedding perfect… because there’s one thing I know for certain, and that is… he loves you with all his heart.”

##### Planet Leavis  
City of Odonmery  
Sanctuary Of Zhao  
_30 minutes later…_

##### 

Liam was standing behind two large wooden doors that were closed. The building was huge, the walls were made of white stone and the grand archway was made of marble and welcoming to anyone who entered. To Liam it looked to be a mix between Notre Dame and St. Patrick's Cathedral. 

However, the only difference was there were trees and green grass that covered the land and the building was a religious one. The building was a place for people to find peace with the ones they loved or to find love.

He took a deep breath as the music began to play, signaling that he had 5 minutes before he would walk through the aisle. ‘I can do this, you love her, just speak the truth.’, Liam thought to himself as he fixed his bow-tie.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. As he turned around, he was greeted by his best friend's face, “Thank Rao you're here Bones. How is she?”

Alissa smiled and chuckled lightly, “She is fine, just nervous. The question is, how's your vows?” 

Liam exhaled loudly and shook his head, “They would be better if _SOMEONE_ helped me!! However, I know what I’m going to say… somewhat?”

Alissa looked at Liam with a confused face and a raised eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

“While… I’m just going to say what comes from my heart.”, Liam shrugs and looks to the doors.

Alissa looked at her friend for a while and smiled as she thought, ‘I knew he would fix this.’ Alissa took Liam’s arm and patted it, “Let’s do this! I can’t wait to see the great Liam tied down!”

Liam shook his head and chuckled softly, “I’m ready for this!” Just as he finished his sentence the music stopped playing and the doors opened. 

Liam and Alissa walked into the room and the first thing Liam noticed was the beautiful stained glass and how it highlighted the room. The next was what looked to be miles of wooden pews, that were filled with people. 

Liam smiled as he saw all his friends and even his army was there. They were smiling and looked to be excited that Liam found someone one that makes him happy. As he and Alissa reached the end of the aisle, Liam was greeted by Kaylin, Elizabeth’s sister, and Alura. 

Kaylin was wearing a casual black suit with a small violet rose, pinned to the collar of the suit jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her hair was two different colors, one half was blonde while the other was black. Liam and Elizabeth made fun of when she did it but to be honest it worked for her. 

Next to her was Alura, she was wearing a white dress with the House of El symbol on it. Her long brown hair was down and pieces of grey hair began to show. Liam smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek, “Thank you for coming.”

Alura smiled brightly and squeezed her grandson’s hand. “I need to talk to you after the wedding. If that’s ok?”, Alura asked calmly and when Liam nodded she let go of his hand. 

She needed to tell him about his parents. Kara was already angry at her for not telling her he left, and now with the wedding, she would never hear the end of it. She visited Earth a couple months ago to see Lori and help found Liam, because even she didn’t know where he was. 

This was the first time she had heard from him in 8 years and she has Alissa and Elizabeth to thank for that. Liam wasn’t going to invite her, but the girls convicted him because she was family. She was just happy to see him with someone who could love him and create a safe space for him.

Liam and Alissa walked up the stairs to the altar and got ready for Elizabeth to enter. As Liam stood there fixing his suit jacket, something caught his eye. A man with raven hair and blond tips was standing in the corner, it was like looking into a mirror for Liam. 

The man looked like him, with the same raven hair and crystal blue eyes. The only difference was his eyes held more green and his hair tips were dirty blond. Liam wiped his eyes and tried to shake it off, ‘Maybe it’s a hallucination.’

As he opened his eyes again the man was still standing there, but this time he was smiling. The smile sent chills down Liam’s spine, it was hollow and dark. Then the man winked and waved goodbye, vanishing in a flash. 

However, before Liam could do anything Elizabeth was walking into the room, arms interlocked with her father. She looked gorgeous and it was like the whole universe stopped, Liam threw everything out of his mind and just focused on his soon to be wife.

When they reached the altar Liam took Elizabeth’s hand and kissed her cheek. “You look amazing. Like always.”, Liam whispered in her ear as he led her up the stairs. 

“Thank you. I would say you look handsome.”, Elizabeth responded back with a smirk. As they reached the top of the short steps, Alissa was there waiting with a book.

“Good evening everyone! My name is Alissa and I will be officiating the wedding of General Liam and Elizabeth Taylor. We will start with vows…”, Alissa spoke loudly and smiled excitedly.

Elizabeth smiled nervously and looked into Liam’s eyes. 

Alissa cleared her throat and gestured for Liam to go first, he looked over to Elizabeth and smiled.

Liam took hold of her hands and brought it up to his lips to kiss them before he spoke, “ _Elizabeth… Before I met you, my life was the same everyday. Go to work, save planets, and train._ ”, Liam rolled his eyes thinking about it. 

“... I would see the same people everyday, I would do the same things everyday… but with you, it all changed.”, Liam smiled fondly. 

“ _You gave me something that no one else could. Not even the amount of planets, missions, or people I saved could bring me what you do._ ”, Elizabeth’s eyebrow raised at that, but her smile never fluttered.

“ _You brought me light when all I had was darkness… I know that at times I can be a jerk and I can seem like an asshole but… It was because I had a hard time expressing myself. But you taught me to loosen up, you taught me to relax and enjoy life for what it is… but most importantly you taught me the one thing no one could._ ”, Liam’s eyes shined with a couple tears as he spoke. 

“ _You taught me to love, and be loved, and how to love and appreciate the little things life gives._ ”, Liam cleared his throat and continued.

“ _Now after all this time... I am ready to show you how I’ve learned to love, how I’ve learned to appreciate the little things, and most importantly how I've learned to enjoy life. Therefore, I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you Elizabeth and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. I can’t wait to raise my kids with you and to grow old together._ ”, Elizabeth gave Liam a watery smile as he took the bracelet Alissa handed him. 

The bracelet was for Rao, that was the only reason they decided on it. The bracelet was a fabric material woven in with black, blue, red, and gold thread, all meaning different things. Liam tied it on to Elizabeth's wrist and smiled proudly.

“Now… Elizabeth’s vows!”, Alissa announced to the audience with a small smile.

Elizabeth smiled and took hold of Liam’s hands. “ _Liam… you were different from anyone I’ve ever met. You were quiet and kept to yourself, but you held this power in everything you did. In your presents it was… frightening, but I saw right through it…_ ”, the crowd giggled a little and a blush spread lightly over his cheeks. 

“ _It was just a fad to protect yourself, because of all the hurt you went through. You carry the universe on your shoulders, but you do it with grace, and it's amazing to watch. From the moment you showed me your true colors, I knew I wanted to be in your life._ ”, Elizabeth smiled brightly and the crowd awed at the moment. 

“ _Your smile brightest my day, your laugh lifts my soul, and your kisses melt my heart. Liam you taught me what real love is, what it’s like finding your…. Soulmate._ ”, Elizabeth brought her hand up and brushed Liam’s cheek softly.

“I love Liam, even in death I will be there, in your darkest moments to your lightest moments. From your losses to your wins. I will always love you, even when I'm not by your side.”, Elizabeth took the bracelet Alissa was holding and began tying it to Liam’s wrist.

His bracelet was a double stranded nylon with a silver toned steel chain like bracelet, the nylon was black with red and blue threading woven into it, and on the metal plate was ‘ _I will always love you_ ’, in Kryptonian. He smiled at it and monthed, “I love it”, to Elizabeth.

Kaylin then brought up the rings and they were exchanged. Liam’s was a steel band with a small blue stone in the middle, and when put with Elizabeth’s ring, it would fit together.

On the inside of both rings it was engraved with the other’s name and next to it, it said…

“ _El Mayarah_ ”

When the rings were placed on the others, Liam couldn't help but pull Elizabeth closer. He turned and looked at Alissa, who was smiling brightly. She nodded and said loudly, “You may now kiss the bride!”

Liam dripped Elizabeth and smiled into the kiss. Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek and blushed. To Liam it was a perfect moment, even with the crowd's cheers, loud in his ears.


	25. A Song From My Heart

##### Planet Leavis  
City of Odonmery  
_The after party…  
8:36 pm_

##### 

Everyone was already in the building to celebrate Elizabeth’s and Liam’s marriage. While Liam held Elizabeth's hand before walking in. “How are you feeling?”, Liam looked over at her with a small smile.

Elizabeth looked up to her husband and smiled brightly, “I feel like I’m on cloud 9… I’m just happy to be here with you…”

Liam leaned over kissing Elizabeth softly on the lips and whispered in her ear, “I’m happy to be here with you…”

Then they walked into the building, hand and hand, smiling brightly as everyone in the room raised their glasses to them and cheered loudly.

#####  _A couple of minutes later…_

Everyone had just finished eating and it was time to cut the cake. Liam took hold of Elizabeth’s hand and they walked over to the cake. The cake was 3 tiers, with white buttercream frosting, Elizabeth’s favorite. Around the top of each tier were violet roses, and on the top tier stood two small statues looking at each other with so much love.

Liam smiled proudly as he watched Elizabeth’s eyes shine, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, “It’s beautiful, baby… you did an amazing job.”

Liam blushed and chuckled softly, “Good… I didn’t mess up.”

Elizabeth slapped his arm playfully and smiled lightly. Alissa was standing next to the cake with a camera and the knife to cut the cake. Liam took it and moved closer to the cake, he and Elizabeth took hold of the knife and began cutting into the bottom tier of the cake. 

Elizabeth was surprised when she sat the place of cake on the plate, it was neapolitan… her absolute favorite. She looked up at Liam, who was staring at the camera with a shining smile, his hand was on her lower back and she knew that this man was her soulmate.

She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, when she pulled away he was blushing. It was the best moment of her life, because he was looking at her with so much love, it seemed astronomically impossible.

She smiled as he tried to lean in for a kiss, but what Liam didn’t see coming was a piece of their cut cake being shoved into his face. Elizabeth bursted out laughing, but was met with a piece of cake in her face. She looked up at Liam with a glare as he began laughing.

Alissa caught every moment… To her it was the first time she saw Liam _really_ let go… 

_And it was beautiful…_

Cake was passed out to everyone who wanted it and now people were dancing and talking to each other. Then Alissa walked up to the dance floor and grabbed the mic.

“Good evening everyone! I want to thank everyone who is showing off their moves, but if you can please clear the dance floor for the newly-weds, for their first dance as a married couple!!”, Alissa smiled when Liam fixed her with a glare. 

Liam took off his suit jacket and playfully bowed to Elizabeth as he said, “My lady, may I have this dance?”

Elizabeth smiled and took Liam’s hand, “You may…”

Liam led his wife over to the dance floor, and music began to play. Elizabeth recognized the song immediately… It was one of her favorites, because it described Liam to a tea. ‘ _I Don’t Dance_ ’, by Lee Brice played… 

https://youtu.be/IccTgfT-uvY 

When she looked up at Liam as he spun her around the floor, she could hear him singing softly as he pulled her closer to his body. It was magical…

> _♫I’ll never settle down,  
>  That’s what I always thought  
>  Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
>  Just ask anyone ♫_

Liam sang softly with the music and pushed his cheek against Elizabeth’s.

> _♫I don’t dance, but here I am  
>  Spinning you around and around in circles♫_

Liam twirled Elizabeth around, like he was proving a point.

> _♫It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
>  I’d do anything with you anywhere  
>  Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
>  ‘Cause, I don’t dance♫_

Liam winked as he sang that line, because to him it was true. He would do anything Elizabeth wanted, no questions asked… because she was the love of his life… his soulmate…

> _♫Love’s never come my way,  
>  I’ve never been this far  
>  ‘Cause you took these two left feet  
>  And waltzed away with my heart...♫_

The song ended and Liam pulled Elizabeth into a soft kiss. When they pulled apart Liam’s blue eyes were shining an ocean blue. Elizabeth found it bewildering, they were so beautiful she couldn’t help, but get lost in them.

Then Alissa was standing in front of them facing the crowd with the mic, “That was beautiful, but now the groom has a special surprise for his bride!”

Alissa turned and winked at Elizabeth, who raised an eyebrow in question. Then she was being led back to the table where she and Liam were sitting, located in the center of the room.

The lights darken and the dance floor lights shined on one spot. There Liam sat holding his guitar with a mic in front of him. He flashed a quick smile to Elizabeth and spoke, “Good evening, everyone… I hope you're having a good time. Ummm… I wrote this song for my… w-wife…”

Liam’s stuttering was cute to Elizabeth as he played with his fingers in a bashful way. Liam shook off his nerves and smiled brightly, “I hope you enjoy it… it took a lot of time.”

The crowd chuckles softly and Elizabeth smiles encouragingly at her husband. She never thought she could fall more in love with this man, but she did and every time it was better than the last. 

Liam began playing a soft tone on his guitar and song softly as his eyes flickered from his guitar to Elizabeth’s eyes.

https://youtu.be/lz3yfKFLqWs

> _♫I give, give you my heart  
>  Today, tomorrow and forever  
>  You’ll always by love♫_

Liam looked up at Elizabeth and winked.

> _♫I vow we’ll never part  
>  Today, tomorrow and forever  
>  Long as there’s stars above♫_

Liam stood up slowly, and began walking through the audience as he continued to play the guitar and sing.

> _♫The cares of life will fade away  
>  As long as we’re together  
>  So stay, stay in my arms  
>  Today, tomorrow and forever  
>  You’ll always be my love♫_

Liam leaned on Elizabeth’s table and looked deep into her eyes as his fingers moved gracefully across the guitar.. Liam leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Elizabeth’s cheek. Pulling back he stood, and walked back to the stage.

> _♫I give, give you my heart  
>  Today, tomorrow and forever  
>  You’ll always by love♫_
> 
> _♫The cares of life will fade away  
>  As long as we’re together  
>  So stay, stay in my arms  
>  Today, tomorrow and forever  
>  You’ll always be my love  
>  You’ll always be my love...♫_

Liam finished the song with a gentle voice that carried through the crowd and a soft strum of his guitar. He looked up at the audience with a sheepish smile, and the whole crowd was standing and clapping. Elizabeth rushed over to Liam and he caught her in his arms.

“That was beautiful, baby…”, Elizabeth said into his ear as she fought off tears.

The rest of the night went on with no problems and everyone enjoyed the evening. When it was time to send off the two lovebirds, Alura tried to stop Liam.

“Liam!”, Alura grabbed his arm, but Liam shook it off.

“Another time! I’m to happy right now!”, Liam said as he left with Elizabeth.


	26. I Don't Feel Good!! (Part 1)

##### Starhaven  
June 21, 2042  
_1:08 am  
1 year later…_

##### 

“Liam! Liam, wake up! I don’t feel good…”, Elizabeth pushed on her husband’s shoulder as her other hand rushed to cover her mouth.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”, Liam sat up a little with sleep in his eyes as he looked around the room.

“I don-”, Elizabeth couldn’t finish her sentence as she dashed to the bathroom.

Liam threw the covers off of himself and ran to check on his wife. When he entered the bathroom, Elizabeth was hunched over the toilet, vomiting.

“Oh my Rao!! Baby… I got you… I got you…”, Liam ran over to her and pulled back her hair as he ran his hand up and down her back.

“You’re going to be ok… I got you…”, Liam whispered in her ear as her vomiting started to stop. 

After 10 more minutes of emptying her stomach, she was exhausted and out of breath. Liam pulled her close to his chest as he wiped her face with a wet washcloth.

“You’re okay, baby… Just breath…”, Liam kissed the crown of her head and wrapped his arms around her. 

Liam picked Elizabeth up and carried her to bed and laid her down as he called the doctor to set an appointment for the morning.

##### Doctor’s office  
_10:00 am_

##### 

Liam sat nervous on the chair next to the table Elizabeth was sitting on. His leg was bouncing up and down as he ran a hand through his black hair, he was scared of what the doctor was going to say. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand, causing him to look up.

“Honey, I’m okay… I promise… You trust me?”, Elizabeth kissed Liam’s hand and ran her hand through his hair.

Liam nodded and leaned into his wife’s touch when her hand rubbed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Elizabeth’s palm as a small smile grew on his face, “I trust you…”

The doctor knocked on the door and entered the room, causing Liam to snap back to reality. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything ok?!!”, Liam asked as he looked the doctor in the eyes. 

“Nothing! Everything is fine, but… you do have a surprise thought…”, the doctor smiled and looked between the married couple.

“You’re going to be _parents_!”, the doctor said with a broad smile.

“ _ **What?!**_ ”, Liam yelled as he jumped up from the chair.


	27. A Dad and a Brother

“ _You’re going to be parents!!_ ”

Liam’s head started to spin as he thought, _‘I’m going to be a dad!!! No! This is too good to be true!! Right??’_

Liam jumped up from the chair and the only word that came out was, “ _ **What?!**_ ”

It was not the best choice of words because the doctor's smile fell and Elizabeth looked very worried.

“There is ways to-”, the doctor started but was cut off by Liam.

Liam turned to Elizabeth with tears in his eyes, “You’re pregnant?”

Elizabeth bit her tongue as she tried to hold back tears of her own, “Y-Yeah…”

Liam wrapped his arms around Elizabeth’s waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled back there was a bright smile on his face. 

“I’m going to be a _dad_!!! It’s all because of you!! I love you so much!! Thank you for giving me this chance…”, Liam kissed Elizabeth again and spun her around the room.

Elizabeth giggled and placed both her hands on Liam’s cheeks, “I love you…”

##### Starhaven  
September 27, 2042  
_5 months later…_

##### 

Elizabeth laid on a table with her belly exposed as Liam sat next to her holding her hand.

“I can’t wait!!!”, Liam was bouncing in his seat.

Elizabeth smiled softly and kissed him on the lips as she ran her thumb over his cheek. “I can’t wait either. I’m glad I can take this step with you…”, she said with tears in her eyes. Liam squeezed her hand and smiled brightly.

The doctor came in and the ultrasound started. Liam looked at the screen with wonder and confusion, because it just looked like a blob. 

“Alright… you ready to hear the heartbeat?”, the doctor asked with a small smile. 

Elizabeth nodded and Liam squeezed her hand so she knew he was there for her. After a moment a loud sound filled the room.

_**Lub-dub, Lub-dub, Lub-dub…** _

Elizabeth’s tears started to fall at the sound and Liam sat there in shock. He couldn’t believe he was going to become a father. A big watery smile grew on his face as he thought of running around his yard chasing a little toddler with dark hair and amber eyes.

He snapped back to reality when the doctor spoke. “Ok, now for the gender!!”, the doctor started moving the wand around to get a better view of the baby.

“Congratulations!! It’s a girl!!”

Liam looked over to Elizabeth with surprise and pure joy. He leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, that he poured all his love into, “We’re having a baby girl… Rao, I love you…”

“I love you too…”, Elizabeth whispered against his lips.

And the only thing running through Liam’s mind was…

_‘Today’s one of the best days of my life…’_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_‘Today’s one of the worst days of my life…’_

##### Earth  
September 27, 2042

##### 

A 15 year old Lori said under her breath as she ran into the DEO medbay. 

“Jeju!!??”, Lori yelled as she saw her mother laying on the bed with wires hooked up to her, she was still wearing her Supergirl suit, but there were little tears in the material. 

Alex walked up next to her and wrapped a supportive arm around her, “She’s going to be ok… She’s a strong woman… I called your mom, she’s on her way, ok?”

Lori nodded as she took her jeju’s hand and sat in the chair next to the bed. “What happened???”, Lori looked up to her aunt Alex, but her mom walked in before she could answer.

“She was looking for someone…”, Lena said quietly as she walked to the other side of the bed to grab her wife’s other hand.

“Who?!!?”, Lori asked with an upset tone.

Lena looked up from Kara and then to Alex who looked uncertain, she then locked eyes with the same green as her’s and took a deep breath.

“She was looking for your brother…”


	28. I Failed...

Earth

September 30, 2042

_2 days later…_

“I have a _brother_ ??!! And you _never_ told me??!!”, Lori yelled as she paced their living room floor.

“Lori, please calm down… We were going to tell you, but-”, Kara started as she got up in the love seat but was cut off by a very upset Lori.

“But what??!!? What was it _complicated_?? Life’s complicated, Jeju!! This was not fair to keep from me!! I have a brother… a-and I didn’t know…”, Lori ran a hand through her blonde hair as she fell onto the sofa.

“Honey, we were going to tell you, but it… we didn’t know how…”, Lena said as she looked over to her wife for support.

“MOM!! I have a brother… I’ve never met or heard of… I have so many questions… Where is he?? Why did you send him away? How old is he? Does he know I exist? Does he know yo-”, Lori began to rumble but Lena reached over and placed a hand on her knee to stop her.

“We can only answer a handful of questions ourselves… That’s why we didn’t tell you…”, Lena said as a sad smile fell on her face.

“But I think it’s time that we tell you everything…”, Kara states as she takes a deep breath and grabs her wife's hand.  
  


Planet Starhaven

October 10, 2042

_1 month later…_

A 19 year old Liam runs into the hospital, with Alissa hot on his tail. He was on a mission when he got the call, and he left right away. He ran into the hospital room 201, and there Elizabeth was laying on the bed with different wires hooked up to her. 

“No... “, Liam’s face paled and tears pricked at his eyes. He walked up to the bed slowly and Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Baby… You’re here…”, she reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek. 

“Yeah… I’m here… how are you feeling?”, Liam sat softly on the bed as he held Elizabeth’s hand.

“I’m fine…”, Elizabeth’s face changed from sleepy to confused. Her hands reached to her belly and she sat up. “Liam… the baby… where’s my baby?!!”, Elizabeth's eyes were wide and the heart rate monitor started beeping wildly.

“Honey, I need you to calm down. Tell me what you remember, can you do that?”, Liam’s voice was soft and low as he talked to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth calmed, but the fear in her eyes broke Liam’s heart. “Tell me if our baby is okay… Liam? Tell me!!”, Elizabeth yelled as Liam averted her eyes.

Liam sighed heavily and reached for Elizabeth’s hands, but she pulled away, “You… y-you had a m-miscarriage… Our little girl is gone…” Liam’s voice was laced with sorrow and a tear rolled down his cheek. Elizabeth was no better, a bone crushing sob fell from her lips and she practically threw herself into her husband’s arms. 

Liam sat there with Elizabeth in his arms as they cried. He failed… that’s what he thought to himself… he failed his family, his wife, and his little girl. “I’m so sorry, baby… I’m so sorry….”, he sobbed as he pulled Elizabeth closer. 

_This is all my fault… I failed…_

_Behind the wall in the opposite room…_

Our little _friend_ sits smiling widely as Elizabeth’s sobs run through his ears. It’s like music to his ears. “Such a sad moment… but such a funny one!”, the man laughs as he takes out a piece of paper and a picture.

The paper house’s different names, each with dates next to them, written in beautiful handwriting. Two of the names are already crossed out in a dark red…

> ~~_Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers_ ~~
> 
> ~~_Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers_ ~~

The man smiled wickedly as he crossed out the next name…

> ~~_Alissa Elena Luthor-Danvers (1st child of Liam Luthor-Danvers)_ ~~

The man then folds the paper and places it back in his pocket. Then he unfolded a picture and looked at it for a long second… 

It was a picture of Liam with a beard, wearing a blue flannel shirt and jeans, sitting on a couch with Elizabeth, who wore a pink flannel shirt and jeans. In between them is a small baby girl wearing a red flannel shirt and blue jeans and behind the couch, stands a smiling Alissa with her red flannel shirt and jeans, matching the baby.

The man huffs in disgust and then turns the photo around to read the back…

> _Liam Luthor-Danvers (Age 19)_
> 
> _Elizabeth Taylor Luthor-Danvers (Age 19)_
> 
> _Alissa Blackstrom (Big Alissa, Age 17)_
> 
> _Alissa Elena Luthor-Danvers (Mini Alissa, Age 17 weeks)_

He rolled his eyes and began ripping up the picture into tiny pieces, “I promised I would destroy your happiness Mr. Luthor-Danvers, and I wouldn’t break that. One down, two to go… I’ll be back…”

The man threw the pieces into a trash bin and dropped a lighted match with it, burning the photograph and the trash can. He snarled in disgust and walked out of the hospital. 

This was _only_ the _beginning..._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments of what you think  
> Thank you


End file.
